APPA
by ArishimaByun
Summary: Aku menikahi seorang yang mengaku tall prince. Dengan berbekal cinta sepenuh hati, kehidupan pernikahan kami begitu istimewa layaknya pasangan seumur hidup semati. Seakan happy ending adalah akhir yang menjanjikan untuk ceritaku. Hingga saat diriku menghancurkan segalanya.Karena aku adalah seorang Baekhyun.Dan pernikahan ini tidak seharusnya terjadi./save me yeol!/Appa, wanna play?
1. prologue

**\\(o^.** **ㅅ** **.** **^o)/ Arishima Byun Present \\(o^.** **ㅅ** **.** **^o)/**

 **Title: Appa**

 **Genre: Romance, thiller, family, married life, M-Preg**

 **Rate: T-M**

 **Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Haowen**

 **Summary:**

 **Ketika semuanya menjadi begitu terlambat, aku memutuskan untuk menunggu lebih lama. Lalu ketika semuanya berada tepat diatas waktu, maka aku akan segera mengakhirinya.**

 **Baekhyun-ah**

 **PROLOG  
prolog hanya akan berisi dialog tanpa narasi.**

 _Baekhyun-ah..._

 _Apa kau sadar kau sadar telah menjadi seorang penjahat?_

 _Kau pencuri._

 _Dan kau telah mencuri sesuatu yang sangat berharga._

 _Hatiku._

 _Pikiranku._

 _Akal sehatku._

 _Apa kau juga seorang gangster?_

 _Kau selalu meluluh lantakkan pikiranku setiap waktu_

 _Kupikir kau juga memcekokiku dengan adiktifmu yang memabukkan._

 _Aku selalu mabuk._

 _Dan itu salahmu._

 _Tapi setelah kupikir lagi seorang gangster tak ada yang sepertimu._

 _Yang berwajah bak dewi aphrodite._

 _Aku tidak membual._

 _Matamu seperti universe dengan milyaran bintang terindah yang berkelip-kelip._

 _Hidungmu adalah sesuatu yang terimut._

 _Dan bibirmu..._

 _Adalah hal termanis yang pernah kulihat._

 _Dan aku..._

 _Ingin memiliki semua yang ada pada dirimu._

 _Aku tau kau sama sekali tak mengenali siapa gerangan yang mengiriim surat cinta picisan ini._

 _Tapi aku adalah seseorang yang mencintaimu._

 _Ah tidak_

 _Sangat sangat mencintaimu_

 _Aku tahu diri untuk tidak langsung menampakkan diri kehadapanmu_

 _Karena aku adalah seseorang yang tak punya apapun_

 _Kecuali kakiku yang panjang_

 _Dan kurasa perbedaan tinggi kita akan terlihat sempurna kkk._

 _Tunggu aku mempersiapkan diri baekhyun-ah_

 _Ingatlah_

 _Aku selalu mencintaimu dari jauh._

 _-tall prince-_

...

...

 _"shortie kau sedang apa?"_

 _"Oh! Chanyeol-ah! Kau datang?"_

 _"Oh? Apa itu surat?"_

 _"eung~ seseorang mengirimkan surat cinta padaku"_

 _"ah~"_

 _"wae? Kenapa ekspresimu begitu? Kau cemburu?"_

 _"eung! aku cemburu~ siapa itu?"_

 _"cih. entahlah. Dia hanya menuliskan tall prince"_

 _"..."_

 _"sepertinya kebanggannya hanyalah tubuhnya yang tinggi kkk. Orang ini menggelikan kau tahu?"_

 _"tentu saja seorang pria itu harus memiliki tubuh yang tinggi"_

 _"kau mengejekku oh?"_

 _"eii aku lebih suka kau yang pendek baek. Kalau dipelaminan nanti kan jadi serasi denganku"_

 _"apa orang yang tinggi selalu berkata begitu? Cih! tidak kau tidak tall prince sama saja"_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"yak! Kenapa ekspresimu aneh sekali yeol? Bibi Park tidak memberimu sarapan oh?"_

 _"..." "baekhyun-ah"_

 _"wae?"_

 _"saranghae"_

 _"m-mwo?"_

 _"jika aku mengatakan i'm falling in love with you. wanna be mine?"_

 _"c-chanyeol-ah, k-kenapa tiba-tib-"_

 _"aku..."_

 _"aku adalah tall prince itu baek."_

...

...

...

"appa! Bisakah kau mengajariku bermain piano?"

.

.

.

.

"Appa! Kyungsoo membunuh Janggo!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Nini~ jangan bilang-bilang ya"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyungi benci Appa! Kyungi ingin mati saja!"

.

.

.

.

.

"lakukanlah. Itu hanya air es. Tidak akan sakit kok kalau jatuh"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Appa dan Daddy hanya menyayangi anak yang patuh. Jadi...tunggu apa lagi?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Park Jongin! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"noda lipstik siapa ini yeol?"

"SIAPA PEREMPUAN ITU?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu paman Park"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"KAU TIDAK MENGERTI BAEKHYUN!"

"DEMI TUHAN PARK CHANYEOL KAU MENGKHIANATIKU!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"to-tolong!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"sehun..."

.

.

.

.

.

"kau adalah seseorang yang memulainya Park"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"aku mencintaimu Baekhyun-ah~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"chanyeol-ah mianhae"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC (Tubuh Baekhyun Cekcii~ #plak)**

.

.

A/N: IGE MWOYA?! DRAMA APALAGI INI!? Wkwkwk ini cuplikan dari chapter chapter selanjutnya. Pokoknya kalau kalian teliti bacanya pasti langsung ngerti gimana ceritanya. A/N lanjut di chap 1 ya~

Review juseyo~


	2. 1

**\\(o.** **ㅅ** **o)/ Arishima Byun Present \\(o.** **ㅅ** **o)/**

 **Title: Appa**

 **Genre: Romance, thiller, family, married life, M-Preg**

 **Rate: T-M**

 **Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Haowen**

 **Summary:**

 **Ketika semuanya menjadi begitu terlambat, aku memutuskan untuk menunggu lebih lama. Lalu ketika semuanya berada tepat diatas waktu, maka aku akan segera mengakhirinya. Baekhyun-ah.**

 _a/n: ini akan sedikit panjang kkk. sedia kopi mungkin membantu~ cek this out~_

Sebuah pensil mekanik terselip diantara jemari lentik yang sesekali mengetukannya pada belahan bibir cherry yang mengerucut itu. Park Baekhyun, dengan mata yang terpejam erat –mencoba berpikir keras demi menambahkan goresan ujung pensilnya pada kertas berisi coretan coretan desain yang setengah jadi. Wajahnya terlihat serius memperlihatkan bahwa ia tengah tenggelam dalam dunianya. Ia mendesah frustasi saat sama sekali tak mendapatkan penyelesaian untuk pekerjaannya itu. Deadline sudah didepan mata dan yang ia temukan hanyalah otaknya yang kosong. Salahkan seseorang yang terus saja melintas dipikirannya saat ini. Park Chanyeol. Awas saja kalau pria tampan itu menunjukkan batang hidung mancungnya –baekhyun berencana akan langsung _menerjang_ makhluk seksi itu karena telah membuatnya khawatir.

Menerjang disini adalah sebuah denotasi.

Kesekian kali dalam periode satu menit, Baekhyun kembali menggerutu dan melirik ke jendela dengan gusar. Suaminya belum pulang dan kekhawatirannya sepertinya berencana membunuhnya secara perlahan. Bekerja sebagai seorang CEO perusahaan fashion, Park chanyeol suaminya semakin jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga kecilnya sejak ia diangkat menjadi pemimpin perusahaan menggantikan sang ayah. Mau bagaimana lagi, baekhyun hanya bisa menunggu suaminya dirumah dan menjaga kedua anaknya.

Oh! Anak?

Ya. Kandung.

Lalu bagaimana bisa? Baekhyun kan... laki-laki.

Karena apa lagi? Tentu saja karena _pen_ -nya Chanyeol yang bertemu dengan _pineapple_ -nya Baekhyun lalu menghasilkan dua _pen-pineapple-apple-pen_ bernama Park Kyungsoo dan Park Jongin. Kuharap kalian mengerti dan tidak perlu mencari arti dari lagu pikotaro tersebut. Karena...ya...itu sudah ketinggalan zaman.

Yahhh... Intinya Baekhyun adalah lelaki istimewa.

Jam sudah menunjukan tengah malam dan hujan beserta guntur masih betah mengguyur bumi. Udara dingin bahkan mulai menyerang malam maka dari itu baekhyun berniat membuat secangkir coklat panas untuk menemaninya menunggu Chanyeol. Ditengah heningnya dapur dan suara dentingan sendok yang beradu, baekhyun perlahan menyentuh perut ratanya dibalik kaus putih yang ia kenakan. Goresan memanjang diarea bawah perutnya masih terasa jelas dijemarinya. Pria mungil itu mengurut pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut saat bayangan itu kembali tergambar dibenaknya. Suara dokter, bau rumah sakit, dan rasa sakit dibagian bawahnya. Ingatannya kembali ke sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Saat pertama kali ia mengetahui ada benda milik perempuan yang berisi janin ada dalam perutnya. Saat Chanyeol pingsan setelah mendengarnya dan membuat Baekhyun salah paham jika mungkin Chanyeol takut dengan keadaan istimewanya itu. Dengan wajah panik yang terlihat konyol Chanyeol menjelaskan pada Baekhyun yang terisak bahwa ia hanya terlalu terkejut dan terlalu bahagia mendapat kabar mengejutkan itu. lalu entah bagaimana ceritanya keduanya berpelukan sambil menangis bahagia atas kehamilan pertamanya.

Semuanya bahkan terasa sempurna.

Seharusnya.

Ia memiliki seorang suami yang tampan dan sangat mencintainya. Ia juga dikaruniai sebuah rahim hingga ia bisa memberikan keturunan untuk sang suami. Ia berpikir tak ada yang beruntung didunia ini selain apa yang terjadi dihidupnya. Apalagi sejak Kyungsoo lahir kedunia dengan kedua mata bulat warisan Chanyeol yang berkilauan. Ia jatuh cinta untuk kesekian kalinya. Baekhyun berpikir _God so fucking love him_.

Tapi... nyatanya pepatah setelah gelap terbitlah terang tidak selalu benar.

Karena yang baekhyun temukan adalah sebaliknya.

Menginjak usia empat tahun bayinya, Park Kyungsoo didiagnosis lumpuh permanen.

Kedua kaki kecilnya tidak berfungsi secara wajar sejak lahir. Mengharuskan bocah itu memakai tongkat dan kursi roda seumur hidupnya. Dokter bilang itu adalah salahnya. Keadaan istimewa yang ia milliki tidak seistimewa kelihatannya. Entahlah Baekhyun juga tidak mengerti penjelasan dokter saat itu –intinya ia tak mau mendengar _that fucking explanation._ Ia kecewa. Tentu saja. tapi itu tak membuatnya berhenti mencintai anak pertamanya, cinta pertamanya yang kedua kali. _Mungkin kyungsoo-ku yang malang memang belum beruntung._ Ia berusaha menegarkan hati. Walau sulitnya seperti melahirkan Kyungsoo kedunia.

Sejak saat itu ia berusaha memberikan chanyeol anak kedua. Berharap bahwa keistimewaan yang ia miliki benar-benar istimewa. Namun ternyata. Malaikat kecil kedua yang diberikan Tuhan padanya bahkan tak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Park Jongin tuli permanen maka dari itu bayinya tak bisa bicara.

Dan Baekhyun pun berusaha lagi.

Entah apa yang tiba-tiba merasuki pikirannya. Sebuah obsesi untuk memberikan Chanyeol seorang keturunan yang sempurna meluluh lantakkan akal sehatnya. Setiap malam setelah Chanyeol pulang dari kantor, ia akan selalu menerjang suaminya itu untuk bercinta hingga berakhir sampai dini hari. Hal itu berlangsung selama beberapa bulan hingga tanpa sadar ia menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Ia lelah. Ia merasa tubuhnya nyaris terbelah. Hingga ia sadar. Yang tersakiti bukanlah hanya dirinya. Tapi Chanyeol... pria itu diam-diam tersedu-sedu diceruk lehernya setelah pelepasannya disuatu malam. Suaminya yang terlihat tegar tiba-tiba menangis. Dan menghujani bahu telanjang Baekhyun dengan kecupan yang sarat akan rasa bersalah. Hati remuk Baekhyun semakin hancur. Melihat suaminya seperti ini, melihat suaminya terpaksa melakukan hal ini membuat Baekhyun merasa bersalah sampai keakar-akar. Ia merasa bukanlah seorang yang dapat membahagiakan sang suami. Suaminya, Park Chanyeol sudah lelah dengan semua usaha ini. Hingga pria jangkung itu menangis karena Baekhyun tak mampu memberikan keturunan sempurna yang dapat meneruskan keluarganya kelak. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Baekhyun.

Hingga dua hari setelah percintaan penuh airmata itu, baekhyun dinyatakan kembali hamil.

Anak ketiga yang membawa penuh harapan.

Kehidupan rumah tangga mereka semakin membaik setelah acara tidak berbicara selama dua hari berturut-turut. Usia kandungan Baekhyun menginjak tiga bulan dan Baekhyun merasa tak ada hal aneh yang terjadi pada kandungannya. Namun, demam parah yang tiba-tiba dideritanya memaksa Chanyeol untuk segera melarikan Baekhyun kerumah sakit karena demi apapun, kulit Baekhyun pucat seputih mayat dan keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya sama sekali tak membantu meringankan kekhawatiran Chanyeol. Maka dari itu, chanyeol menitipkan kedua anaknya pada sang kakak –Park Yoora, saat Baekhyun dirawat selama beberapa hari di rumah sakit tempat dokter yang menangani kasusnya berada.

Tapi apa yang dikatakan dokter saat itu...

"kandungan anda akan sangat riskan bagi keselamatan anda tuan, anda harus segera memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya"

 _Bitch!_ _Tak ada bayi yang berbahaya di dunia ini!_

Baekhyun hampir melepari dokter dengan vas bunga saat wanita berjas putih itu menyuruhnya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya. Wajahnya memanas dan mungkin permukaan putih pucat itu berubah merah seperti Jongin saat bayi dua tahunnya itu menangis. Berulang kali ia memaki sang dokter dan menuduhnya bahwa wanita itu hanya sirik akan keadaan istimewanya itu.

Hah~ entahlah.

Ia hanya butuh seseorang untuk disalahkan.

Bahkan chanyeol. Suaminya yang malang itu bahkan mendapatkan cakaran dipipi kanannya saat Baekhyun mengamuk. Berakhir dengan sebuah pelukan dan ciuman penuh drama dan airmata. Suaminya yang penyabar mengelus punggungnya yang bergetar dan membisikkan kata cinta yang membuat baekhyun semakin merasa bersalah.

"baekhyun, dengarkan aku sayang! aku menikahimu bukan karena aku menginginkan keturunan darimu! Aku menikahimu karena aku ingin kau selalu berada disampingku bahkan ketika aku berada didalam peti suatu saat nanti," Pria jangkung itu terisak dibahunya. Membuat bagian itu terasa basah.

Prianya yang cengeng dan paling dicintai.

"Jika kau memaksakan dirimu untuk memilikinya dan membuatku kehilangan dirimu untuk selamanya lalu apa arti pernikahan ini hm? Aku hampir kehilanganmu saat kau melahirkan Jongin. Aku tak bisa baek. Aku tak bisa kehilanganmu. Bagiku kita berempat sudah cukup! kyungso, jongin dan kita. _Please_ pikirkan dirimu, sayang. Pikirkan aku, kyungsoo dan jongin yang butuh kehangatan darimu. Aku membutuhkanmu baek, please mengertilah"

Bagai mantra ajaib, hati baekhyun yang semula bergejolak perlahan mulai mereda hanya karena ucapan _cheesy_ Chanyeol. Baekhyun semakin meraung didalam pelukan suaminya. Ia menyesal telah bersikap egois. Ia menyesal berpikir bahwa Chanyeol lelah. Ia... ia menyesal telah mengabaikan perasaan tersakiti yang terlihat jelas diwajah suaminya yang basah. Ia menyesal telah mengabaikan keluarga kecilnya yang sempurna selama ini demi memenuhi obsesinya.

Mereka. Keluarga kecilnya membutuhkannya untuk membangunkannya disetiap pagi, membuatkan mereka sarapan dan memberikan ciuman selamat jalan saat pergi kekantor dan bersekolah.

Maka dari itu. ia merelakan _baby angel_ yang bahkan belum punya nama diambil paksa dari rahimnya.

 _Maafkan aku, baby._

 _Maafkan Appa._

GREP!

"Ya Tuhan!"

"apa yang kau pikirkan, sayang?" Sepasang lengan yang melingkari perut ratanya secara tiba-tiba benar benar membuatnya serasa kehilangan nyawanya dalam sekejap.

"demi tuhan Park Chanyeol berhenti memelukku tiba-tiba! Bagaimana jika aku mati mendadak hah? Kau mau menggantikanku membereskan _poop_ jongin?" dengan raut wajah kesal, baekhyun memutar badannya dan ia mendapati wajah lelah sang suami. Meski begitu ia tetap mengelus rahang tegas sang suami yang seksi dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"aah~ aku merindukan omelanmu sayang." Pelukan tangan kekar itu semakin mengetat. Membuat dada keduanya menempel. Baekhyun bahkan mencium aroma _mint_ dari mulut suaminya. Khas permen yang suaminya sukai.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya saat mendapati raut menggoda dari wajah mesum itu.

"ck. lepaskan! Dasar kau tall prince pembohong! Mana ada orang yang rindu tapi tidak menjawab teleponku sama sekali! cih" elusan dirahangnya berubah jadi cubitan diotot perut Chanyeol yang keras hingga sang empu meringis namun tak berniat melepaskan pelukan mautnya. Pria jangkung itu tahu kalau Baekhyun hanya tengah merajuk dan bermanja-manja padanya.

"aigoo istriku~ kalau marah semakin cantik saja. maaf ya~ ponselku tertinggal di mobil. Aku malas membawanya tadi. Jangan marah lagi~ atau kucium!"

"kau pikir godaanmu itu mempan ha? dan jangan pernah memanggilku istri! aku ini laki-laki!" nada marah yang keluar dari bibir tipis itu, namun sepertinya pipinya yang merona menjelaskan semuanya.

"kau yang merona itu membuatku bangun, kau tahu?"

 _Si_ _si_ _alan suaminya_ _baru saja_ _mengerling seksi_

Semoga saja chanyeol tak mendengar kata hatinya.

Baekhyun berdekham kecil, memaafkan Chanyeol begitu saja –karena pada kenyataannya ia tidak benar-benar marah. Baekhyun tahu betul suaminya sangat sibuk dan gila bekerja "jadi, kau mau menggantikanku memberekan _poop_ jongin?" pria mungil itu mengabaikan secangkir kopi yang siap minum mendingin begitu saja diatas meja marmer. baekhyun pikir ia bisa balas menggoda suaminya. Seminggu ini chanyeol sibuk dan ia sudah merindukkan _giant_ ini sangat buruk.

Suami tingginya yang tampan menggeleng. " _no_ , karena aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi kemanapun"

Oh yeah suaminya yang _cheesy_ itu terlihat seksi.

Dan baekhyun jadi semakin ingin menggodanya. Sepertinya malam yang hebat akan menjadi hadiah yang bagus untuk suaminya yang seharian sibuk dengan tugas kantor yang melelahkan.

"aku harus ke supermarket sayang, kau lupa kebutuhan dapur kita sudah menipis," tentu saja ia tahu bagaimana membawa percakapan mereka lebih panas. Baekhyun bawa kedua tangannya bergelangtungan dileher Chanyeol.

" _correction!"_ baekhyun menunggu suaminya melanjutkan saat ia melihat seringaian seksi disudut bibir penuh Chanyeol.

"semuuua kebutuhanku ada pada dirimu. Jadi kau tak ada alasan untuk pergi kemanapun baek"

Pria yang lebih mungil terkekeh "kalau begitu kita tak akan memakan apapun untuk pagi siang dan malam"

"aku bisa memakanmu," baekhyun terkekeh manis saat chanyeol mengendus ceruk lehernya yang terbuka. Baekhyun terkekeh geli.

Dengan sedikit tenaga –sebenarnya tidak benar-benar berniat- ia mencoba menarik kepala chanyeol yang sibuk mengerjai lehernya. "aku bukan makanan, park"

"ya kau bukan tapi kau adalah milikku baek. Ayo buka ini untukku" dengan gerakkan tergesa keduanya mulai melucuti apapun yang melekat ditubuh mereka. Mulut mereka saling terkait erat seolah menumpahkan kerinduan setelah beberapa jam mereka berpisah hari ini. Saat kaos putih baekhyun jatuh dilantai dapur-

Toktoktok

Suara ketukan pada lemari dapur itu menghentikan mereka. Dan oh! Siapa yang mereka temukan disana!

"jongin-ah" baekhyun terkesiap dan mendorong dada suaminya hingga sang empu terantuk kulkas. Dengan melemparkan tatapan bersalah, Baekhyun membereskan pakaiannya dan menghampiri sang anak. Chanyeol mendesah agak kesal.

 _kenapa bangun hmm? Jongin haus?"_

Baekhyun berbicara seraya menggerakkan tangannya membentuk beberapa huruf yang bia dimengerti anak keduanya. Itulah satu satunya cara untuk berkomunikasi dengan Jongin. Ia lalu mengelus rambut kusut sang anak yang menggemaskan. Yang ditanya menggeleng lucu lalu menggerakkan tangan kecilnya pada sesuatu ditengah kedua pahanya.

 _mau pipis?"_ bocah itu mengangguk. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengendong yang lebih kecil menuju toilet setelah mengecup pipi gempalnya.

"tunggu aku dikamar, _daddy_ " ucap baekhyun pada chanyeol dengan sedikit bumbu menggoda dibalik kerlingannya. Membuat chanyeol tersenyum miring dan semakin bersemangat untuk _makan malam._

Saat pintu kamar terbuka, chanyeol justru menemukan tiga sosok yang dicintainya berjalan masuk kedalam kamar. Ia melirik baekhyun –dengan kyungsoo digendongannya- yang menatapnya penuh penyesalan.

"kupikir dengan tunggu aku adalah kau yang sendirian, baek" chanyeol menggerutu pelan.

Baekhyun membuka selimut dan menempatkan kedua anaknya yang terkantuk ditengah-tengah kasur _king size_ mereka.

"diam tall prince, mereka juga anakmu jika kau lupa" baekhyun mendelik tajam pada suaminya sebelum ikut masuk kedalam selimut dan memeluk jongin yang ada disampingnya setelah mencium puncak kepala kyungsoo.

"kyungsoo bertemu monster dibalik selimut dan jongin takut kalau monster itu mencuri robot dinosaurusnya, _daddy_ " jelas baekhyun sembari menyamankan bantal pada kepala jongin. Chanyeol terkekeh lalu ikut masuk kedalam selimut sebelum mencium kedua anaknya.

" _daddy_?" suara serak kyungsoo terdengar. Rupanya anak itu terbangun karena pergerakkan chanyeol.

"tidurlah yang nyenyak kyungie~ _daddy_ akan melindungimu dari para monster itu" baekhyun terkekeh mendengar nada kekanakkan Chanyeol. Ia tahu suaminya kecewa karena _makan malam_ nya dibantalkan. Dengan melempar tatapan bersalah baekhyun melemparkan flying kiss pada suaminya. Lalu dibalas dengan hal serupa. Keduanya tersenyum.

"eung _dad._ Selamat tidur _dad_ , appa"

"selamat tidur sayang" baekhyun mengalihkan atensi pada kyungsoo lalu mengelus dahi anak pertamanya yang sedikit berkeringat. Lalu menggerakkan tangannya –berbicara pada jongin yang menatapnya dalam kantuk menunggu sang Appa mengucapkan sesuatu padanya. " _i love you, Nini"_ kemudian tatapan kecil itu beralih pada chanyeol " _daddy too, loving you never end, "_ pria tinggi itu tersenyum dan memberikan sebuah kecupan manis hingga sang bocah tersenyum puas lalu kembali tidur dalam kedamaian. Kedua orang dewasa itu terkekeh. Chanyeol menjulurkan kepalanya perlahan untuk mengecup dahi baekhyun.

"selamat tidur sayang, aku mencintaimu"

Baekhyun tersenyum. Menggapai lengan chanyeol dan menautkan dengan miliknya.

" _love you more_ , Yeol"

Kehidupan rumah tangga mereka saat pagi selalu diawali dengan hal yang sama. Baekhyun yang membangunkan sang suami dan kedua anaknya, menyiapkan sarapan, pakaian, rumah yang berantakan dan...

"appa~ kyungie ingin punya hyung"

Rengekan sang anak sulung yang ingin punya kakak.

Sarapan hangat yang berjalan seperti biasanya itu selalu terhenti saat sang anak sulung berseru ditengah acara mereka dengan rengekan yang menggemaskan –gemas ingin mencubit memeluknya-

"kyungie sudah mengatakan itu puluhan kali" chanyeol menyahut sedikit bosan dengan topik yang dibicarakan anaknya pertamanya itu. Tentu saja. Bagaimana mungkin kyungsoo ingin saudara yang lebih tua sementara ia adalah anak pertama mereka.

"lalu kenapa _daddy_ dan Appa belum juga membuat hyung untukku? Hyungnya ziyu sudah datang kemarin dan dia saaangat tampan, _dad._ Kyungi juga ingin punya hyung tampan jadi kyungi bisa pamer sepeti ziyu"

Kyungsoo pikir seorang anak dibuat seperti adonan _muffin_ kesukaannya.

Itu memberikan ide nakal Chanyeol berkembang tiba-tiba "kemarin _daddy_ ingin membuatnya bersama Appa tapi kyungie dan Nini mengganggu, jadi _hyung_ tidak jadi dibuat" chanyeol merasakan _death glare_ dari sosok dewasa lain yang sedang menyuapi Jongin.

"yaaahh~~~~" bocah itu mendesah kecewa dengan bibirnya yang mencabik "memangnya kyungie dan ninie tidak boleh lihat membuat _hyung_?"

"uHUK uhukk!" baekhyun tiba-tiba tersedak dan langsung meminum airputih yang ia terima dari tangan Chanyeol.

"kyungie sayang sudahlah habiskan dulu sarapannya" dengan tangan yang mengusap dagunya yang basah karena terburu-buru saat minum tadi, baekhyun berusaha menyelamatkan otak polos sang anak sulungnya –dengan menyuapkan sesendok omellet kedepan mulut berbentuk hati milik kyungsoo- dari otak mesum suaminya yang menahan tawa saat berhasil membuat pipinya memerah.

"memikirkan sesuatu _babe?"_ bisik chanyeol penuh godaan lalu terkekeh saat lagi-lagi yang lebih mungil memberikan tatapan mematikkan miliknya.

"boleh tidak dad?~~" lagi-lagi bocah itu merengek dan chanyeol masih betah mengerjai anaknya.

"boleh tapi nanti kalau kyungie sudah dewasa _daddy_ akan memperlihatkan caranya pada kyu-"

" _Daddy_... habiskan sarapan sekarang juga atau tidak ada _makan malam_ hari ini" satu ancaman ini berhasil menghilangkan raut wajah jahil diwajah suaminya dan baekhyun bersorak menang dalam hati.

"dan kyungie habiskan sarapanmu juga nanti kita bicarakan eum...m-mem-membuat _hyung_ -nya lain kali saja eum?" panas tiba-tiba berkumpul dipipinya saat kata membuat _hyung_ keluar dari mulutnya. Ia tahu Chanyeol tertawa setan dalam hati. _Awas saja kau sayang._

Bocah itu cemberut. "eung...arrasseo~" dan kembali menyuapkan sarapannya dengan tidak minat. Namun baru beberapa menit sesi sarapan itu kembali normal, mata berbinar milik Kyungsoo kembali berkilat. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tahu mereka tak akan bisa keluar dari topik ini hingga Kyungsoo berangkat ke sekolah.

"Ah! Kyungie ingin bercerita hyung Ziyu namanya Owen hyung. Dia juga sekolah disekolah Kyungi lalu kemarin Ziyu ditunggu hyungnya pulang dan dibelikan eskrim dan ziyu pamer padaku Appa~ kyungie sebal! Kyungi juga ingin hyung~" bocah itu merengek dengan pipi tembamnya yang mengembung.

 _Kembali lagi ke topik._

"kyungie ingin punya hyung agar dibelikan eskrim seperti ziyu? Bukankah _daddy_ sering membelikan Kyungie _icecream?_ "

Baekhyun terkekeh dengan perkataan cemburu chanyeol.

" _No dad,_ kyungie juga ingin hyung melindungi Nini. Kyungi tidak bisa berlari untuk menolong Nini kalau Nini jatuh karena didorong anak nakal"

Seketika kedua orang dewasa disana terdiam dan menatap kyungsoo kaget lalu berubah sendu.

"sayang... apa... apa kyungie lihat kalau anak itu mendorong jonginie? Apa mereka mengganggu kalian?"

"eung..." bocah itu terlihat ragu lalu mengangguk kecil. "mereka juga kadang memakan _sandwich_ kyungie, Appa. _I'm sorry_ "

 _What are you sorry for, dear?!_ Baekhyun merasa dadanya sesak. Kyungsoo begitu polos dan justru meminta maaf karena _sandwich_ buatannya direlakan begitu saja untuk orang lain.

Tanpa sadar baekhyun mengeratkan pegangannya pada sendok dan menatap jongin yang terlihat tak mempedulikan percakapan mereka dan sibuk dengan robot dinosaurus kesayangannya.

"kyungi bisa berteriak sedangkan nini tidak bisa. Bagaimana kalau anak nakal itu mencubiti nini sedangkan tidak ada kyungi disana untuk berteriak?"

 _Ya tuhan. Apa mereka selalu diperlakukan seperti itu?_

Baekhyun merasa bahwa ia melewatkan segala tentang anaknya ditengah kesibukannya sebagai seorang designer. Dan ia marah pada dirinya sendiru.

Chanyeol mendesah dan meraih wajah bulat anak pertamanya –menatapnya sendu dengan senyuman kecil seraya mengelus pipi bulat itu. "kyungi kesayangan _daddy,_ lain kali bilang pada saem atau appa dan daddy kalau ada yang nakal pada kalian biar anak nakal itu tidak nakal lagi hm?i"

Bocah itu memberengut, " _okay dad_ ," lalu terdiam. Terlihat memikirkan sesuatu yang ingin dikatakannya. "jadi... apa kyungi dan nini akan punya hyung?"

Baekhyun tersenyum paksa –sedikit merasa marah pada dirinya sendiri- mengelus rambut hitam bocah itu. Kyungsoo bersorak ceria mengira senyuman Baekhyun adalah sebuah 'ya' untuk permintaannya.

"Ah dan juga Appa! Katanya orangtua Ziyu, beli Owen hyung langsung sudah jadi tidak usah membuat. Mereka beli di sebuah rumah, kata Ziyu banyak anak-anak baik disana Appa!"

 _Hah?_

 _Maksud Kyungsoo..._

Melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat tak baik, Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo "kita bicarakan ini nanti okay? Sekarang kyungie sekolah dulu dan jadi anak paling pintar disekolah. Mengerti?" bocah itu menatap Chanyeol lalu mengangguk semangat.

" _Lets go!_ Habiskan susumu sayang, appa akan menjemputmu sepulang sekolah. setuju?" chanyeol memberinya sebuah tatapan bertanya. baekhyun hanya tersenyum –terlihat memaksakan dan membersihkan penampilan anak keduanya Jongin yang masih sibuk memakan sandwich.

Kyungsoo melepaskan mulut gelas dari bibirnya. Menyisakan garis putih kecil di bawah hidungnya " _for real Appa?! Yayyy! I love you so much, appa"_ bocah itu berseru semangat dan memberikan sebuah ciuman di pipi baekhyun. Jongin ikut tertawa kecil saat melihat ekspresi kyungsoo yang bahagia. Chanyeol mengusak rambut anak sulungnya gemas.

"apa _daddy_ juga tak dapat ciuman? Kyungie tidak mencintai _daddy?"_ si Park paling tinggi pura-pura memberengut lalu terkekeh melihat kyungsoo yang membulatkan matanya kaget.

"eiiii _dad, it's impossible! I love you more than i love Roary"_ Roary adalah boneka beruang kesayangannya yang super besar. Maka dari itu ia dinamai Roary. Entahlah jangan tanya dimana hubungannya ukuran boneka itu dengan nama Roary. Yang jelas pikiran anak kecil seperti kyungsoo tidak bisa ditebak dengan mudah.

Bocah itu pun memberi Chanyeol satu ciuman dipipi.

"cha~ Pakai sepatumu _good boy_! Appa ingin membantu _daddy_. Tunggu sebentar okay?"

"ayay _captain_!"

" _jonginie... tunggu bersama hyung disini okay?"_ baekhyun mengelus rambut sang anak bungsu yang memperhatikan sang kakak menalikan tali sepatunya.

" _okay Appa!"_ bocah itu memberi tanda oke dengan semangat.

Baekhyun kembali kedalam rumah setelah membawa kyungsoo kedepan rumah untuk memakai sepatu. Ia menghampiri chanyeol yang tengah berkutat dengan dasinya didepan kaca.

"apa yang bisa kaulakukan tanpaku yeol?" decak baekhyun lalu mengambil alih dasi yang terkihat berantakan itu. chanyeol tersenyum lalu meraih pinggang suaminya mendekat.

"eung... _masturbating?- Aww baek it's hurt!_ " prianya yang mesum memang pantas dihadiahi cubitan mematikan dibagian dadanya.

"ya Tuhan~ Aku menikahi seorang pria mesum" melihat wajah menggemaskan suaminya chanyeol tak tahan untuk mengecup pipi chubby yang terlihat menggiyurkan itu.

"kau menyesal?"

"anehnya tidak. Kurasa aku harus pergi ke psikiater"

Lalu keduanya tertawa memikirkan kebodohan mereka.

"cha! Sudah selesai tuan Park, segera bergegas dan antar anakku kesekolah dengan selamat. Mengerti sayang?" baekhyun menepuk kedua pipi suaminya dan menanamkan ciuman dipucuk hidung mancung itu sebelum memberekan tas kerja milik chanyeol.

"kau yakin ingin menjemput kyungsoo baek? Kupikir kau sibuk untuk peluncuran musim dingin nanti?" chanyeol mengambil alih tas kerja miliknya dan merapihkan anak rambut baekhyun yang hampir menutupi matanya dengan tangannya yang lain. dan terlihatkan dengan jelas kedua mata puppy yang membuatnya jatuh cinta hingga saat ini. Dan mereka terlihat sendu meskipun nada bicara baekhyun terdengar seperti biasanya. Namun, mencintai pria mungil ini selama bertahun-tahun lamanya membuat Chanyeol mengerti tatapan dari mata favoritnya itu.

Kenyataan bahwa anak mereka mengalami perlakuan tak adil oleh teman-temannya disekolah membuat Chanyeol merasa marah pada dirinya sendiri yang terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan kantor.

Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun pun merasa begitu. Mata cantik itu terlihat redup.

"kau baik-baik saja sayang?" baekhyun tersenyum saat merasakan tangan besar Chanyeol mengelus pipinya. Ia ikut menempelkan telapak tangannya diatas tangan Chanyeol dan mengelusnya sayang.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak "aku ingin berbicara dengan ibu ziyu, yeol"

Chanyeol pikir perbincangan meja makan beberapa menit yang lalu tak akan berlanjut sampai saat ini. Tapi baekhyun adalah baekhyun. Ia selalu memprioristaskan kedua anaknya.

"baek, kau serius in-"

"aku tidak tahu yeol, aku hanya berpikir kita tidak selamanya bisa mengawasi mereka dan itu membuatku merasa bersalah. Kurasa kyungsoo ada benarnya yeol. Kumohon pikirkan lagi hmm?"

Baekhyun dan cintanya pada sang buah hati.

Chanyeol merasa ia bukanlah seorang kepala rumah tangga yang baik. Ia masih belum bisa memberikan total pada anaknya. Sisi egoisnya memang terkadang sangat keras kepala. Ia mulai berpikir bagaimana jika dirinya tak bisa mencintai anak angkat mereka seperti mencintai kedua anak kandungnya. Terlebih anak yang sudah lebih besar dan tidak dirawat sejak kecil. Chanyeol meragukan dirinya sendiri. Tapi...jika itu adalah hal yang harus Chanyeol lalui demi kebahagiaan keluarganya, chanyeol akan berusaha menerima.

"baiklah sayang, aku berangkat. Jaga diri baik-baik hmm" dan kecupan manis dibibir menjadi salam perpisahan mereka pagi ini.

Cuaca musim dingin begitu terasa menusuk. Park Jiyeon setengah menggerutu ketika angin sejuk menyapa kulitnya yang terbuka. Ia menyesal tak menghiraukan ucapan ibunya saat pergi untuk memakai pakaian yang lebih tebal. Kulit jarinya bahkan terasa beku saat bersentuhan dengan lapisan perak dari aksesoris yang akan ia pasangkan pada manekin.

Gadis itu menggosok tangannya dengan helaan nafas berat saat pekerjaan pertamanya pagi ini telah ia selesaikan. Saat kakinya melangkah untuk kembali masuk kedalam butik, mata kucingnya menangkap seorang anak laki-laki yang menatap kearahnya dengan tajam. Mata elang anak lelaki itu seolah mengulitinya hidup-hidup. Jiyeon bahkan sudah merasa gemetaran ditempat. Aneh memang. Padahal ia hanya anak-anak beranjak remaja yang hanya berdiri memandang kearahnya. Tapi aura dari tatapannya sungguh membuat Jiyeon menegang ditempat.

 _Geez apa yang kupikirkan.._

Gadis itu menggeleng. ini mungkin hanya efek musim dingin dan perutnya yang kosong. Ia berguman dalam hati. Kakinya pun melangkah untuk mendekati anak itu –berniat bertanya mengapa ia melihat kearahnya seperti ingin menelannya hidup-hidup.

"Jiyeon-ssi bisakah kah kau bawakan aku edisi september depan?"

Jiyeon menoleh kearah butik dimana sang atasan tengah memangku manekin yang mungkin akan dipajang didepan etalase.

"ne?" gadis itu merasa linglung sejenak. Ia kembali menolehkan kepalanya pada seberang jalan sana –dimana anak aneh itu berada- namun yang ditemuinya hanya trotoar yang lenggang.

 _Kemana perginya anak itu?_

"jiyeon-ssi kau baik-baik saja?" pria mungil yang menjadi atasannya itu kembali bertanya.

Jiyeon menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal dengan ragu "anu sajangnim...tadi aku melihat anak-"

 _Issh ini bahkan hari pertamamu bekerja dan kau bahkan sudah bertingkah aneh didepan atasanmu sendiri._ Jiyeon merutuki dirinya dalam hati.

Baekhyun –sang atasan- masih menunggunya untuk kembali berbicara.

"a-aniya sajangnim, a-aku hanya terlalu gugup bekerja disini" gadis itu mengulas senyum dan Baekhyun membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Ah! Aku akan membawanya sajangnim tunggu sebentar" jiyeon pun melesat kedalam butik untuk membawakan apa yang baekhyun minta sedangkan baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya heran dengan tingkah pegawai barunya. Lelaki mungil itu menghela nafas dan segera mengatur letak manekin yang dibawanya saat tiba-tiba atensinya teralih pada seberang jalan dimana ia merasa seseorang tengah mengawasinya.

Namun disana hanya ada pejalan kaki yang terlihat sibuk, penjual koran dan susu dengan sepedanya, anak-anak sekolah yang tengah menyeberang dan sekor kucing liar yang meringkuk didepan sebuah ruko yang belum buka. Pandangannya tak menemukan seorang pun yang tengah menatapnya atau setidaknya menemukan seseorang yang mungkin sedang melihat-lihat kearah butiknya –sebagai pembeli. Namun semua yang ada dalam pandangannya tengah sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Baekhyun semakin mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia benar-benar merasa seseorang menatapnya dengan-

"ini mereka sajangnim" baekhyun sedikit tersentak kaget saat Jiyeon tiba-tiba datang dari arah belakangnya.

"ah! Ji-jiyeon-ssi" baekhyun mengurut dadanya dengan nafasnya yang sedikit memburu.

"apa saya mengejutkanmu, sajangnim?" tanya Jiyeon merasa bersalah melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang kentara.

" _no-"_

Suaranya bahkan tercekat. Ia pun berdekham untuk membersihkan tenggorokkannya.

" _no no, it's okay Jiyeon-ssi._ Aku hanya sedikit melamun. Terimakasih" ucap baekhyun seraya menerima barang yang ia minta. Gadis itu menangguk dan meminta izin melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Baekhyun tersenyum mengiyakan.

Setelah gadis itu pergi, dengan lirikan ragu baekhyun kembali menoleh kearah seberang –sekedar kembali memastikan keadaan yang masih terasa mencekam dan yang ia temukan membuatnya menjatuhkan pakaian rancangannya saat menemukan seekor kucing yang tadi tengah meringkuk diemperan ruko kini tergeletak bersimbah darah dijalan raya.

Tepat didepan butiknya.

"Appa~~~!"

"kyungi!~~" baekhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar saat mendapati anaknya berjalan menggunakan tongkat dengan terburu-buru.

"eitt pelan-pelan sayang" pekik baekhyun saat melihat anak sulungnya itu hampir tersandung. Dan bocah itu terkekeh. Lalu segera mempercepat langkahnya untuk memeluk sang ayah.

Dan keduanya pun berpelukan. Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo erat –perasaan aneh tiba-tiba muncul dipikirannya saat melihat kejadian tadi pagi membuat baekhyun lega melihat Kyungsoo baik-baik saja saat ini.

"appa benar-benar menjemputku, hehehe" bocah itu terkekeh memperlihatkan giginya yang rapih.

"tentu saja, apa kyungsoo senang?" baekhyun mengelus kepalanya.

"eung! _Soooo much!_ " baekhyun terkekeh gemas lalu keduanya saling berbagi ciuman dipipi tembam masing-masing.

"Ah Appa! Dimana Ninie?"

"ninie sedang tidur di mobil sa-"

"baekhyun-ssi?" baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah belakang dan menemukan seorang wanita yang ia tunggu.

"oh luhan-ssi" sapa baekhyun sumringah.

"menjemput Kyungsoo?" tanya Luhan.

"ne" Baekhyun mengangguk lalu mengalihkan atensinya pada sosok mungil setinggi kyungsoo "Hi ziyu~"

"hi paman~"sahut bocah itu nyengir. Memperlihatkan dua gigi kelincinya yang menggemaskan.

"Appa, itu owen hyung" tarikan kyungsoo diujung bajunya menyadarkan baekhyun bahwa ada seorang anak lelaki lain disamping Ziyu. Tubuhnya tinggi untuk ukuran anak seumurannya dan wajahnya yang tampan –yang entah kenapa terasa familiar dipikirannya.

" _annyeonghaseyo,"_ sapa anak itu seraya membungkuk ramah.

Baekhyun balas tersenyum membalasnya "apa ini Owen hyung yang tampan itu?" goda baekhyun sambil melirik kearah anaknya.

"namaku Haowen, paman" ucap anak bernama haowen membuat baekhyun menggosok tengkuknya gugup lalu terkekeh garing. Ini gara-gara kyungsoo yang salah melafalkan namanya Haowen.

"ah maafkan paman, haowenie, kemarin kyungsoo bercerita tentangmu dan ia memanggilmu begitu" adu Baekhyun merasa bersalah. Ziyu ikut tertawa sembari menaikkan tangannya minta digendong sang kakak yang tengah melambaikan tangan pada Baekhyun bahwa hal barusan tidak masalah untuknya.

Luhan dan haowen terkekeh. "nama Owen hyung susah~"gerutu bocah itu membuat yang lainnya merasa gemas.

"kyungsoo gemas sekali sih~" wanita itu mengusak rambut Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun terkekeh melihat bibir anaknya yang maju kedepan –terlihat protes. Hingga Baekhyun tak menyadari seseorang diantara mereka tengah menatapnya begitu lekat.

"kalau begitu kami pamit dulu baekhyun-ssi" ucapan Luhan barusan menghentikan tatapan lekatnya untuk Baekhyun dan kembali memasang wajah ramah. Keluarga Xi sudah akan berjalan menuju mobil saat tiba-tiba lengan Baekhyun menahan Luhan. Wanita itu menatapnya dengan tanda tanya.

"ah tunggu Luhan-ssi boleh kita bicara sebentar?"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menuntun Jongin yang berjalan sempoyongan dengan rambut kusut dan mata yang setengah terpejam. Mereka tengah berada didepan sebuah Panti Asuhan di sebuah desa yang masih terlihat asri. Chanyeol terkekeh gemas melihat anak bungsunya yang tengah menahan kantuk untuk melihat _calon hyung_ barunya. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya termenung menatap beberapa anak yang berlarian bermain sepak bola dengan tawa yang terdengar renyah. Chanyeol tahu bahwa suaminya tengah berperang dalam batin.

"sayang" panggil Chanyeol. Jongin ikut menoleh pada Baekhyun yang tak kunjung menggendongnya seperti biasa saat ia menarik ujung cardigan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengusap rambut Jongin dan menggendong sang anak saat atensi Beakhyun masih belum bisa teralihkan dari pikirannya.

"sayang," panggil Chanyeol kedua kalinya–merangkul bahu sang pria mungil hingga mata puppy itu balas menatap matanya.

"kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ini?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun melepaskan lengan Chanyeol yang merangkul bahunya lalu menggenggamnya erat dengan ibu jari yang mengelus punggung tangan sang suami yang sangat dicintainya.

"demi Kyungsoo dan Jongin aku tak pernah merasa seyakin ini yeol" jawab Baekhyun dengan senyuman manis terukir dibibirnya yang sedikit mengkilat. Kecantikan Baekhyun yang tak pernah bisa Chanyeol tahan itu selalu membuat akal sehatnya runtuh. Tapi untuk kali ini ia akan menahannya. Karena demi apapun Jongin berada dalam gendongannya mana bisa ia memakan _cemilan_ nya yang manis itu. terlebih ini adalah panti asuhan demi Tuhan.

Chanyeol sedikit berdekham untuk mengalihkan bara api yang beranjak padam. Lalu balas mengelus jemari baekhyun dan mencium punggung tangan sang suami.

 _"kalau begitu apa Nini siap bertemu hyung?"_ tanya Chanyeol dengan gerakan bibir yang ditekankan. Meskipun Jongin tidak bisa mendengar, ia masih bisa mengenali gerakan bibir sang lawan bicara maka dari itu bocah itu mengangguk semangat dan menyondongkan tubuhnya kearah pintu masuk panti. Chanyeol terkekeh dan menggandeng Baekhyun lalu segera masuk kedalam.

Mencari sebuah anggota baru dalam keluarga kecilnya.

Ia dalam hati berdo'a, semoga semuanya akan berjalan lancar.

 _Semoga._

Jongin menjelajah ruangan yang ramai dengan coretan-coretan kekanakkan di dindingnya. Dengan tangan yang digandeng Chanyeol, bocah itu menarik diri dari genggaman sang _daddy_ untuk melihat coretan penuh warna itu dari dekat. Matanya berbinar mendapati lukisan dua orang anak yang terlihat bergandengan tangan. Seorang anak lelaki tinggi sebagai hyung yang tengah mengandeng sang adik yang jauh lebih mungil untuk berjalan menyusuri sebuah sungai. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan bocah itu. sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan jika Jongin dan Hyung barunya bermain bersama disungai bersama dengan Kyungsoo hyung. Lalu mereka akan berbasah-basahan dan menangkap ikan. Namun sepertinya Jongin tak menyadari seekor rubah yang digambar mengintai dibalik sebuah rerumputan tinggi yang menjulang dibalik anak-anak itu.

"Jongin sangat menyukai gambarannya." Baekhyun terkekeh pada Chanyeol saat melihat anak bungsunya tengah sibuk mengamati gambar-gambar didinding dengan wajah ceria. Sang suami tersenyum hangat pada Baekhyun lalu merangkul bahu sang suami mungilnya dalam dekapan hangat. Berbicara bahwa keputusannya membawa Jongin kemari adalah keputusan yang tepat.

"jadi, dimana sang _artist_ ini berada nyonya Song?" tanya Chanyeol pada sosok wanita berwajah teduh yang tengah menatap kegiatan Jongin dengan gemas.

"Ah~ di jam sekarang biasanya dia ada di ruang seni Tuan Park, mari saya antarkan" jawabnya ramah seraya mempersilahkan pasangan itu untuk mengikutinya. Baekhyun menggendong Jongin yang menatapnya bingung karena terpaksa menghentikan kegiatan menyenangkannya. " _kita akan bertemu hyung"_ ucap Baekhyun gemas seraya menggesekkan hidung mereka dengan kekehan kecil. Jongin nyengir begitu lebar dan menggoyangkan kakinya di gendongan baekhyun.

Dan...

Sang _artist_ pun berada disana.

Dihadapan sebuah kanvas dengan kuas dan sebuah _pallete_ berisi cat lukis dilengan lainnya. Terlihat sibuk dengan imajinasi yang tengah ia bubuhkan kedalam sebuah gambar. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling melemparkan senyum dan menghampiri anak itu dengan Jongin yang berbinar-binar.

"Sehunie ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu sayang," ujar Nyonya song seraya menyentuh bahu bocah itu dengan lembut. Ekspresi stoic dengan kulit putih dan mata yang tajam adalah wajah tampan yang dilihat pasangan itu begitu sang bocah menoleh.

"Oh! Annyeonghaseyo~" bocah bernama Sehun itu meletakkan alat-alatnya dan membungkuk sopan untuk menyapa sang tamu.

Chanyeol tersenyum hangat dan mensejajarkan tingginya dengan bocah itu dan memegang kedua bahunya. "jadi... ini Sehunie? Sang _artist_ cilik yang keren itu?" tanya Chanyeol ramah. Bocah yang awalnya mentapnya dingin itu perlahan tersenyum. Seolah ekspresi khawatir itu menghilang setelah merasakan keramahan sang tamu.

" _yes sir,"_ ujar sehun. Memberikan Chanyeol sebuah senyuman manis. Manik hitam sehun beralih pada sosok yang berdiri disamping Chanyeol –terlihat penasaran. Sedangkan yang ditatap terlihat tak merespon. Menyadari kepasifan mendadak sang suami mungilnya, chanyeol kembali berdiri dan merangkul bahu Baekhyun pelan.

"sayang," panggil Chanyeol mengingatkan Baekhyun untuk menyapa anak itu. seraya mengambil alih Jongin yang menatap _calon hyung_ nya dengan berbinar-binar.

"Oh?" baekhyun yang segera tersadar dari lamunannya tersenyum kaku pada Sehun yang masih menatapnya –menunggu Baekhyun untuk menyapanya pertama kali.

"H-hai sehunnie~" sapa Baekhyun seraya mensejajarkan tingginya. Lalu menyadari bahwa sekarang sehun lebih tinggi darinya, ia terkekeh dan mengusap pipi anak itu lembut.

"aku baekhyun dan ini Chanyeol" sehun tersenyum seraya memamerkan giginya yang berjejer rapih. Dan itu terlihat tampan.

"hai paman baekhyun, paman chanyeol. Saya Sehun Oh. Senang bertemu dengan kalian" bocah itu setinggi Haowen dan sama-sama tampan meski Sehun terlihat lebih dewasa disini. Dan sepertinya Sehun memiliki kemiripan dengan Haowen. menyadari telah berpikir terlalu jauh ia pun menggeleng.

"sehun adalah anak yang paling mandiri disini. Ia sedikit pendiam dan sedikit menutup diri. Tapi ia yang terpintar disini, benar begitu profesor Oh?" goda Nyonya Song .

"aihh ibu apa-apaan sih" mendengar jawaban Sehun dan bibirnya yang sedikit mengerucut membuat semua orang yang ada disana terkekeh gemas. Mengingatkannya pada Kyungsoo yang selalu bersikap begitu jika ada yang menggodanya.

"ah~ sehunie ini Jonginie, dia barusaja menjadi penggemarmu," sehun mengalihkan atensinya pada bocah yang menatapnya malu-malu digendongan Chanyeol.

"apa Jonginie anak kalian?" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sehun yang entah terasa sedikit menyinggung. Lalu sehun menyadarinya dan gelagapan ditempat. "ah~ _i'm sorry"_ ucapnya lalu meraih lengan Jongin.

"Jongin mau melihatku melukis?" tawar Sehun dengan senyuman manis. Jongin menatap sang _calon hyung_ berbinar lalu meminta Chanyeol untuk menurunkannya. Keduanya pun berakhir didepan sebuah kanvas dengan coretan yang belum jadi. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersenyum hangat melihat pemandangan itu. Nyonya Song pun ikut tersenyum melihat pasangan yang terlihat senang dengan perilaku Sehun lalu wanita itu izin pamit untuk membiarkan pasangan itu bersama anak asuhnya.

"apa yang Sehun lukis?" tanya Baekhyun menatap warna merah muda dengan gradasi warna merah yang dilukis secara acak.

Bocah itu terdiam sejenak, terlihat berpikir "eung... saya hanya melukis berdasarkan gradasi warna yang terlihat pas satu sama lain, tapi tidak tahu maknanya," bocah itu terkikik sedikit malu diakhir kalimatnya. Baekhyun pikir Sehun sudah memiliki bakat untuk menjadi seorang seniman kelak meski saat ini bocah itu tak menyadari makna dari lukisannya.

"ah sayang sekali padahal kelihatannya lukisanmu penuh dengan makna Sehunie," sahut Chanyeol mengamati gradasi warna merah yang dibubuhkan Sehun pada kanvas yang sudah dipenuhi warna merah muda yang lembut.

Sehun mengucapkan terimakasih untuk pujian Chanyeol dan menatap baekhyun, "apa paman Baekhyun berpikiran hal yang sama dengan paman Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan mantap, "eung tentu saja. siapa yang tidak akan mengakui lukisan seindah ini Sehunie, aku menyukainya" ucap Baekhyun.

"benarkah paman? Apa paman bisa mengartikan lukisanku?" tanya Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya dan kembali menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun memiringkan sedikit kepalanya untuk mengamati lukisan indah Sehun sedikit lebih dalam. Namun, didetik kelima ekspresinya terlihat ragu.

"entahlah...eum...apa... Sehun sedang jatuh cinta?" nada godaan keluar dari mulut Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tertawa puas mendengar kejahilan sang suami yang sepertinya meningkat karenanya.. Well, siapa lagi yang mengajarkannya.

Sehun hanya menatap Baekhyun datar, "kenapa begitu paman?" seolah tak berhasil dengan kejahilan Baekhyun.

"sehun membubuhkan warna pink yang sangat banyak itu artinya kau sedang jatuh cinta, apa paman benar?" kekehnya diakhir melihat wajah Sehun yang berubah merah. Bocah beranjak remaja itu menunduk dalam.

"eung... apa cemburu pada kehangatan keluarga orang lain bisa dinamakan jatuh cinta paman?"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terdiam dan saling melemparkan tatapan.

"aku selalu ingin punya keluarga. Mereka yang berkunjung kemari adalah sebuah keluarga yang menginginkan seorang anak yang masih kecil, sedangkan aku," sehun menunduk, jongin melihat sudut bibir sehun terangkat miris.

"aku sudah terlalu besar untuk diadopsi paman, tidak ada yang menginginkanku, mungkin sampai aku besar nanti aku akan terkurung disini"

Hati baekhyun terenyuh. Ia merasa hatinya sakit dan kecewa pada Sehun yang berpikiran seperti itu. baekhyun mendekat dan memeluk Sehun erat. "sayang, tidak ada yang tidak menginginkanmu. Mereka hanya belum melihat keistimewaan yang kau miliki nak. Tapi setidaknya kami adalah salah satu dari mereka yang beruntung melihatnya" ucap baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusak rambut sehun. Isakan sehun terdengar dan itu membuat keduanya merasa sedih. Sedangkan Jongin hanya terdiam menyaksikan adegan haru itu.

"aku hanya ingin merasakan cinta dari orang tua, tapi tak ada seorang pun yang melirikku" sehun tanpa ragu menyerukkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher baekhyun. Baekhyun tak keberatan dengan itu dan mengelus kepala sehun sayang.

"sttt, sehun pikir apa yang kami lakukan disini jika tidak ingin membawamu pulang hm? Kami disini untukmu" ujar Chanyeol dan Sehun pun mendongak dengan mata basah untuk menatap Chanyeol.

"ma-maksud paman Chanyeol, a-aku..."

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut dan membawa Jongin kembali kegendongannya.

"apa sehun ingin pulang bersama chanyeol _daddy,_ baekhyun Appa, apa jonginie pulang kerumah?"

Kyungsoo mendengus kesekian kalinya saat guru Kim mengatakan bahwa sang ayah sedang dalam perjalanan kesana menjemputnya. Bocah itu menunggu Chanyeol yang janji akan menjemputnya sepulang sekolah nanti, dan _daddy_ kesayangannya itu terlambat selama hampir satu jam. Membuat Kyungsoo harus rela terdampar diruangan guru Kim yang membosankan. Manik hitam nan bulatnya berkedut berkali-kali secara tiba-tiba dan itu membuatnya memekik kaget.

"Oh! Seonsaengnim! Mata kiri bawah kyungsoo bergerak sendiri!"

Sang guru yang tengah berkutat dengan nilai-nilai siswa itu menoleh pada anak didiknya. "benarkah? Wahh~itu artinya Kyungsoo akan mendapatkan sesuatu hal yang baik,"

" _really_ saem?!" tanyanya dengan nada melengking membuat sang guru terkekeh dan mengusak rambut tebal Kyungsoo. "eung! Tentu saja, asalkan Kyungsoo selalu jadi anak yang baik dan menurut maka sesuatu yang sangat baik pasti akan terjadi"

Bocah itu mengangguk semangat.

Getaran ponsel guru Kim memutus percakapan keduanya dan mata bulat Kyungsoo berbinar saat sang guru memberi tahu bahwa sang penelpon adalah sang ayah.

"Cha~ kyungsoo. Ayahmu sudah menjemput. Ayo saem antar!"

"Assa! Ayo saem!"

Keduanya pun keluar dari kantor untuk menemui Chanyeol. Guru Kim segera pamit dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo bersama keluarganya lalu segera pamit untuk kembali kekantor.

Dan disanalah Kyungsoo melihat seorang yang asing ditengah keluarganya. Sosok yang terlihat bersinar. Wajahnya ramah dan terlihat bersahabat. Tinggi dan menawan. Mengingatkan bocah itu akan seseorang yang terlihat serupa dengan sosok dihadapannya ini.

Sret sret

Tarikan ditasnya membuat Kyungsoo tersadar dari kekagumannya pada sosok asing itu. ia menoleh kesamping dan melihat sang adik –Jongin tengah tersenyum dan menuntunnya untuk mendekat. Disana sang Appa tengah merangkul bahu orang asing itu dan sang _daddy_ tengah membuka tangannya lebar untuk Kyungsoo peluk. Maka Kyungsoo pun jatuh pada pelukan Chanyeol dengan pikiran yang masih bertanya-tanya tentang sosok asing itu.

"aigoo _my lil captain! How's school today?"_ tanya Chanyeol memeluk sang anak sulung.

" _so fine dad, as always"_ jawab Kyungsoo seraya memainkan dasi Chanyeol. Mata bulatnya melirik pada sosok yang tengah memperhatikannya. Chanyeol yang mendapat bocah penasaran itu membawa Kyungsoo mendekati Baekhyun bersama dengan Sehun dirangkulannya.

"cha~ katakan _hi_ pada hyung" pinta Chanyeol. Kyungsoo membawa pandangan terkejutnya untuk menatap mata Chanyeol. Mencari keseriusan.

"hyung?"

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi terdiam membawa dirinya jongkok disamping Kyungsoo. Meraih kedua bahu mungil sang anak sulung. "dia Hyungmu sayang. Namanya Park Sehun. Bukankah Kyungie ingin segera bertemu hyung?" Jelas Baekhyun dengan senyum merekah.

Mata bulat kyungsoo berkaca-kaca dan perlahan mendekati sosok asing yang diketahui sebagi hyung barunya dengan gugup. "h-hyung?"

"hai Kyungsoo. _my liil brother nice to meet you"_ suaranya terdengar begitu dalam untuk anak seusianya dan itu membuat Kyungsoo merasakan kenyamanan seperti milik sang _daddy_ yang juga memiliki suara yang berat.

"hyung~" bahkan bocah itu tak bisa mengekspresikan kebahagiannya membuat baekhyun terkekeh dengan setetes airmata disudut matanya. Sedangkan chanyeol meraih Jongin dan menggendong bocah itu.

Sehun mengelus rambut lebat Kyungsoo dengan senyuman manis. Memberikan seluruh ketulusan dalam hatinya. Selama ini yang ada dalam pikirannya hanyalah terjebak bersama dengan puluhan anak panti dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang ditinggal sendiri. Mungkin inilah saatnya ia mencari kebahagiannya.

Kebahagiaan yang seharusnya adalah miliknya dari awal.

Kebahagiaan yang seharusnya datang sebelum ia mengalami penderitaan selama bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Dan kini...

Kebahagian itu didepan mata.

Tidak seharusnya Sehun mensia-siakan waktu yang datang pada tempatnya.

Kedua sosok itu. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Sehun menatapnya bergantian. Kebahagiannya. Dan kini matanya menatap Jongin yang meronta minta diturunkan lalu beralih pada Kyungsoo. mengelusnya dengan hati-hati.

Lalu tersenyum.

Dengan sedikit menukikan satu sudut bibirnya.

"aku menyayangimu Kyungsoo"

Dan pelukan hangat menjadi awal dari semua _kebahagiannya_.

"aishh mataku terus saja berkedut dari tadi"

"benarkah? Mata yang mana yang berkedut? Kyungsoo tadi juga mengatakan matanya berkedut hahaha anak itu"

"mata kiri bawahku yang berkedut guru Kim. Aiish aku akan dapat masalah besar"

"eoh? apanya yang masalah besar? bukankah jika mata kirimu berkedut itu artinya kau dapat sesuatu yang bagus?"

"kau bercanda guru Kim? Mitos itu _kan_ sudah lama ada. Tentu saja mata kiri bawah berkedut artinya masalah besar dan sebaliknya adalah hal bagus. Bagaimana bisa kau melupakan itu eoh?"

"benarkah? Ahh~ kurasa aku semakin menua. Aku bahkan telah mengatakan hal yang salah pada Kyungsoo"

"sudahlah guru Kim. Mitos hanyalah mitos jangan terlalu dipercaya."

"yah semoga saja kau benar guru Do. Setidaknya kita tidak mengharapkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi kan?"

 _Iya kan?_

 **TBC**

 **baca A/N di bawah ya ada klarifikasi tentang alur FF ini biar gk suudzon dan salah paham.**

A/N:

Yuhuhuuuuuu~ balik lagi setelah ngilang ampir setaon lamanya. Aku tanpa malunya balik bawa FF baru bukannya update WAY kkk. Lagian aku rasa FF itu udah nge-stuck. Dan yahh... rencananya bakal re-upload lagi dari awal tapi gak tau ding gimana moodnya aja kkk (review atau PM aku aja ya buat mastiin lanjut ngknya yg WAY itu)

 **So, siapa penjahat nya disini?** (tawa nista) aku disini masih nyembunyiin sifat karakternya kecuali baekhyun. karena FF ini nyerempet ke ff misteri jadinya aku bikin semuanya serba gk pasti. aku bisa aja ngecoh reader dr karakter cast. so, kalian hrs pinter pinter nebak biar gk suudzon kkk. bacanya juga pelan aja soalnya aku bawain alurnya lambat biar ngerti dan gk galham.

Aku tuh seneng baca dan nulis FF thiller ama horror. Dan FF ini terbit karena idenya muncul waktu aku nonton satu film thiller. Dan film itu kereeeen banget. Intinya aku mau sok sok an bikin FF misteri ama horror/thiller gitu~ **_sebenernya ini bukan FF remake sih (atau mungkin bisa dibilang)_** soalnya aku cuman ngambil ide utamanya aja. Alurnya 100 persen hasil pikiran aku sendiri (dan mungkin aku sedikit masukin adegan seperti filmnya) dan mungkin diantara readernim ada yg ngerasa familiar sama ceritanya ya itu dia karena aku ngambil ide utamanya dr movie. jadi intinya... aku harap FF ini banyak minatnya. Aku gak akan bilang judulnya filmnya apa. Karena ya... kejutan FF ini emang ada diakhir-akhir sih jadi nantinya kalo kalian udah nonton filmnya gak penasaran lagi duong.~ heol~

Mian buat Uco stan ama bang-Kai (?) stan aku buat mereka jadi _gini_ di FF ini. Aku bingung soalnya mau pake siapa cz gak ada yang cucok buat jadi anak kecil. Jadinya aku pake Kaisoo. Miann kalo ada yang gak suka sama peran mereka disini. Abisnya bang-Kai itu cute kalo lagi kekanakkan terus Uco juga dari brojol diakan udah unyuuu~ dann tara! Mian TTTTT salam Kaisoo shipper!!!!

untuk masalah keistimewaan kyungsoo ama Jongin aku gak searching banyak. jadi aku kurang yakin kalo keadaan mereka itu di medis bisa atau ngk. aku masukin itu cuman buat ngedukung alur cerita hehehe. jadi makulmin boleh? hihihi

 **Review** **juseyong (biar mastiin lanjut apa stop aja)**

 **Bbung Bbung-Ah~ Saranghae~~**


	3. 2

_Sayang..._

 _Baekhyunku..._

 _Buka matamu..._

 _Lihatlah..._

 _Aku disini..._

 _Tall princemu..._

 _Lihat aku baekhyun..._

 _Aku menggenggam hatimu..._

 _Aku menggenggam jantungmu..._

 _Aku mengendalikan hidupmu..._

 _Kau adalah milikku..._

 _Aku mencintaimu..._

 _Milikku..._

.

.

.

 _Milikku..._

.

.

.

 _Milikku..._

.

.

.

 _Milikku..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

MILIKKU!!!!!!!

"...hyun...Baekhyun? sayang hei bangun!" hazel kembar itu serentak terbuka dengan terkejut. Netranya menatap nyalang langit-langit kamar dengan gerakan was-was. Bahkan bulir keringat dingin terlihat menetes menuruni pelipisnya beberapa kali.

Mimpi itu...

"sayang? Kau oke?" baekhyun sontak menoleh begitu suara serak khas sang suami tertangkap pendengarannya. Bola matanya melebar persekian detik.

Jantungnya tanpa diduga bertalu dengan hebat. Bagaimana rasa cemas itu tiba-tiba merasuk—begitu wajah tampan suaminya terlihat di pandangan.

Suara rendah itu. Suara suami tercinta dalam mimpinya benar-benar membuatnya ketakutan. Seolah ia dihadapkan dengan orang asing yang berbahaya.

"mimpi buruk hmm?" baekhyun masih menatap was was Chanyeol saat pria tinggi itu bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Mata bulat jernih itu menatapnya sendu dan penuh kasih seperti biasa. Membuat dada baekhyun berdesir hangat. _Tidak seharusnya mimpi mempengaruhiku_. Baekhyun merasa begitu konyol dengan apa yang ia rasakan barusan.

Ia pun memaksakan sebuah senyuman manis. _Maaf chanyeol._ Ia berujar dalam hati lantas menertawai dirinya sendiri telah berpikir yang tida-tidak pada suaminya.

Baekhyun menggeliat pelan dan membawa satu tangannya mengelus dagu kasar chanyeol dengan lembut. "anak-anak sudah bangun?" baekhyun mengalihkan topik dan chanyeol mengetahui hal itu jadi ia hanya menghargai keputusan suaminya. Lagipula itu mungkin hanya pimpi. Pikir Chanyeol. "hmm. Sehun membantu mereka dengan baik"

Baekhyun tersenyum hangat begitu wajah sehun-anak angkatnya melintas diotaknya. "kalau begitu aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka. bantu aku bangun yeol."

Alih-alih menuruti permintaan suami kecilnya, chanyeol malah ikut membaringkan diri diatas tubuh baekhyun. Menindih sang suami mungil yang terlihat protes atas tindakannya.

"Chanyeol! anak-anak bisa terlambat. Menyingkir!" chanyeol meringis merasakan pukulan kecil dipunggung telanjangnya.

"aih suamiku pikun sekali sih. Ini hari minggu _babe_. Anak-anak bahkan sudah mandi, sarapan, dan sekarang mereka sedang bermain bersama sehun di halaman belakang. Apa kemarin malam sangat melelahkan hingga kau melewati pagi anak-anak hmm?" kedua alis chanyeol naik turun main-main membuat pipi baekhyun merona mengingat alasan mengapa dirinya begitu lelah hingga bangun terlambat dan melewatkan kewajibannya dipagi hari.

"ba-bagaimana aku tidak lelah oh? Kau kan memaksaku bermain sampai jam dua pagi! Yang benar saja Park Chanyeol!" baekhyun memajukan bibirnya tanpa sadar. Membuat jiwa Chanyeol berteriak gemas dan pria itu berakhir mengecupi bibir si mungil bertubi-tubi.

"dasar tukang fitnah! siapa juga yang memaksa hm?? kau bahkan bilang ' _more chanyeol aahh jangan berhentih please yeahhh deeper ohh_ '. Bagaimana aku bisa menolak kalau kau saja merengek seksi begitu"

Wajah yang lebih mungil semakin memerah begitu bayangan dirinya yang liar semalam terbayang diotaknya bagaikan pemutar film HD. "a-aku tidak merengek! Enak saja! menyingkir kau tall prince! Dasar raksasa! Aku hampir patah tulang sekarang!"

Chanyeol tak tahan untuk tertawa keras melihat tingkah malu-malu suaminya lantas menyingkir dari atas tubuh baekhyun dan tanpa aba-aba membawa tubuh mungil itu digendongnya dengan gaya pengantin kearah kamar mandi.

"Kyaaa!! Park Chanyeol! Aku telanjang!!!" teriak baekhyun seraya kelabakan menutupi selangkangannya yang terekspos dengan telapak tangan.

"aah~ pemandangan pagi ini indah sekali ya babe. Aigoo tapi kenapa burungnya tidak bersiul? Cuit cuit cuitt? Apa burungnya sakit? Eishh lemas sekali"

"yaaak! Dasar gilak!! Awwww jangan diremas bodoh!"

"kenapa? Takut bangun ya?"

"DIAM!"

"aww! iya istriku!"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

'ㅅ'

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Baekhyun tengah menata meja makan begitu ia merasa Chanyeol memeluknya dari belakang. Pipinya terasa basah begitu Chanyeol mengecupnya sekali. " bisa kau panggilkan anak-anak yeol?" terdengar rengekan protes menggelikan dari sang suami yang tengah mengusak wajahnya dileher baekhyun. Tapi tak lama chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan mengecup pipinya sekali lagi sebelum berjalan ke halaman belakang.

" _anything for my princess_ ~" chanyeol berseru tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat Baekhyun merotasikan bola matanya mendengar ucapan konyol suaminya. Ia begitu malas memprotes panggilan chanyeol dan memilih menaruh alat masak kotor kedalam _sink_.

Terdengar suara kekehan Kyungsoo dan Sehun yang baekhyun yakin suaminya yang konyol baru saja membuat lelucon aneh. Tawa kecil keluar dari mulutnya mengingat candaan Chanyeol yang tak akan ada habisnya. Seingatnya dulu, sahabat tampannya yang kini menjadi suaminya itu tidak begitu menyukai anak-anak. Pria itu akan menolak untuk mengunjungi _game zone_ karena disanalah surganya anak-anak atau dengan kata lain, ia akan selalu kalah berdebat dengan anak kecil ketika berebut permainan. Namun sekarang, pria itu bahkan pintar membuat anak-anaknya tertawa. Yah, mungkin karena itu adalah anak-anaknya sendiri.

Baekhyun menggeleng seraya tersenyum kecil mengingat kenangan manis itu. Tangannya tengah sibuk mencuci alat masak ketika sepasang lengan kembali melingkari pinggangnya.

"Chanyeol~ aku sulit bergerak" tak ada sahutan dari sang suami dan pelukan dipinggangnya semakin mengerat.

"Chanyeol lepask-"

"Appa~" baekhyun sontak menghentikan ucapannya begitu melihat sepasang tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya bukanlah milik sang suami melainkan milik Sehun. Anak itu tersenyum lebar hingga kedua matanya membentuk eyesmile yang cantik.

"Aigoo Sehunie" ucap baekhyun dengan senyuman cantik.

Sehun belum melepas pelukannya dan malah mengusak wajahnya didada baekhyun. "apa sehun mengganggu Appa?" baekhyun tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan polos sehun.

Tangannya bergerak mematikan keran air "tidak sehunie. Ada apa?" tanyanya lembut seraya mengusap wajah lembut sehun. baekhyun tertegun begitu mengadari garis wajah Sehun begitu lembut namun terlihat dewasa secara sekilas.

"nngg tidak. Sehun hanya ingin membiasakan diri memeluk Appa. Apa Sehun tidak boleh?" melihat wajah murung Sehun dan mengingat bagaimana anak itu tidak merasakan kasih sayang orangtua selama sepuluh tahun membuat Baekhyun merasakan denyutan didadanya. Ia balas memeluk sehun dan membenamkan wajah yang lebih kecil didadanya.

"stt sehun boleh memeluk _Daddy_ dan Appa kapan pun sehun mau. Sehun anak kami juga kenapa bertanya begitu hmm?" tanya baekhyun. Dan sehun hanya diam beberapa saat dengan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca. "sehun hanya takut Appa merasa risih karena Sehun memeluk Appa sembarangan"

Baekhyun tahu bahwa Sehun sudah bukan lagi anak-anak kecil yang tidak berpikir dewasa. Namun nyatanya, sehun adalah anak yang ia angkat seminggu lalu berusia sebelas tahun dan ia sudah bisa berpikir lebih kritis. Baekhyun tahu akan sulit rasanya bagi Sehun untuk membiasakan diri dikeluarga baru dan ia bisa merasakan usaha Sehun untuk mendekatkan diri dengan keluarga mereka. meski terkadang rasanya canggung saat Sehun melakukan itu, tapi apa yang sehun katakan barusan benar-benar membuat hati baekhyun terenyuh.

"ohhh sayang jangan berkata begitu. Appa dan _daddy_ menyayangi sehun sama besarnya seperti menyayangi Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Kenapa Appa harus risih dipeluk sehun hmm? Appa senang Sehun tidak bersikap canggung pada kami. Jadi, sekarang sehun jangan berpikir seperti itu lagi oke?"

Sehun mengangguk dengan senyum manis—menghipnotis baekhyun selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya ia ikut membalas senyuman sang anak.

"Aww lihat anak-anak siapa yang tengah bermesraan tanpa kita?" keduanya menoleh begitu suara Chanyeol terdengar. Pria tinggi itu terlihat basah kuyup begitupula dengan dua bocah mungil di gendongannya.

"Ya Tuhan apa yang terjadi?" Baekhyun menghampiri ketiganya dan menatap takjub penampilan mereka yang berantakan.

Air menggenang dilantai. Dan Jongin yang terlihat menangis.

"mereka menyemprotkan air padaku. Aku membalasnya dan...jongin menangis"

" _Daddy_ juga memelototi Ninie!" tambah Kyungsoo tanpa dosa seolah tak menyadari ekspresi meringis sang ayah.

 _Demi Tuhan Park Chanyeol..._

Baekhyun memasang wajahnya yang paling datar. Menyuarakan heran karena betapa tidak dewasanya sifat suaminya.

"mereka membasahi ponselku baek"

"sini sayang" baekhyun tak menggubris penjelasan kekanakan suaminya dan langsung mengambil alih Jongin dan menepuk pantat gemuknya dengan sayang. " _daddy_ _tidak sengaja. Nanti kita hukum daddy sama-sama. Sekarang Ninie berhenti menangis okay?_ " bocah yang masih terisak itu menatap Baekhyun dengan pertimbangan lantas mengangguk. " _kelitiki daddy sampai pingsan._ "

"Yeayy!" Kyungsoo digendongan Chanyeol ikut bersorak. Meyetujui rencana Jongin yang ingin menyiksa sang ayah yang telah membuat keduanya basah kuyup.

Baekhyun terkekeh melihat wajah terkhianati Chanyeol. "kau lihat _daddy_? Tunggu hukumanmu ya" godanya jahil sedang Chanyeol hanya cemberut dan mendudukan Kyungsoo dikursi rodanya.

"Sehunie hyung! nanti kita hukum _daddy_ sama-sama ya!" ujarnya riang. Sehun terkekeh—mengacungkan kekdua jempolnya tanda setuju. "tidak. Hyungmu berada dipihak _daddy_. Iyakan Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol menatap melas Sehun dengan main-main.

Sehun menyentuh dagunya seperti tengah berpikir " hmm bagaimana ya _dad_? Aku juga ingin menghukum _daddy_ karena membuat adikku menangis"

"Yeaaayy! Dengar itu _dad_! Tak ada yang memihak _daddy_! Wlee~"

Chanyeol menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada dengan wajah yang dibuat secemberut mungkin. "baiklah kalian menang!"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

'ㅅ'

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Senin pagi adalah saat saat dimana kediaman Park itu akan terlihat sedikit chaos. Keadaan dapur akan sangat bising dengan ocehan Kyungoo dan suara berat Chanyeol yang mendapat panggilan dari kantor. Ruang bermain akan sangat berantakan dengan mainan-mainan Jongin yang berserakan dimana saja. Dan baekhyun akan sedikit disibukkan dengan mengurus kecintaan-kecintaannya itu. Mengurus tas kerja Chanyeol, menyiapkan buku pelajaran Kyungsoo, menyuapi jongin dan terlebih dirinya sendiri pun dikejar waktu untuk segera sampai dibutiknya.

Namun senin pagi ini terlihat sangat berbeda dengan senin-senin biasanya. Keadaan dapur memang masih terisi dengan ocehan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Namun, kali ini tak ada Baekhyun yang berkeliaran mondar-mandir didalam rumah karena seperti yang terlihat, pria mungil itu tengah mengenakan apron diatas setelan kerjanya. Tangannya sibuk membalikkan _bacon_ diatas penggorengan. Terlihat sangat santai untuk seseorang yang akan pergi ke bekerja.

Mata sipitnya menoleh kearah ruangan tengah dimana anak sulungnya tengah bermain bersama Jongin sembari meletakan mainan si bungsu kedalam kotak mainan sembari menyuapi si bungsu. Bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Mengingat bagaimana sehun membangunkan kedua adiknnya untuk bersiap bahkan membantu menyusun buku pelajaran yang akan Kyungsoo bawa kesekolah. Sungguh, anak itu terlihat mandiri diusianya yang masih dini. Mungkin karena sehun sudah terbiasa menyiapkan keperluannya sendiri saat ia masih tinggal dipanti. Tak ayal, baekhyun merasa sangat bangga padanya.

"sayang, ayah akan datang ke kantor dan aku harus segera pergi. Bisakah kau mengantar Kyungsoo ke sekolah?" chanyeol tiba-tiba berucap dan mengecup pipi baekhyun. Lengannya sibuk mengenakan jas kerjanya.

Baekhyun mengambil alih pekerjaan tangan sang suami dan meraih dasi yang tersampir dikursi makan. Kemudian berbalik dan segera memasangkan dasi bewarna _saphire blue_ di lipatan kemeja Chanyeol "tentu chan, apa kau akan pulang larut?" jawab baekhyun seraya membubuhkan kecupan manis dipipi Chanyeol.

"akan kuusahakan makan malam dirumah bersama anak-anak" ujar chanyeol sambil mengelus pucuk sang suami sedang bibirnya mengulas senyum penuh permohonan maaf.

Baekhyun balas tersenyum kecil "baiklah. Hati-hati dijalan"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan segera pamit berangkat setelah mencium ketiga putranya bergantian.

Baekhyun masih diambang pintu setelah mengantar Chanyeol kedepan rumah saat Sehun tiba-tiba beriri dibelakangnya membuatnya terkejut.

"astaga Sehun" pekiknya kaget.

"apa Sehun membuat Appa terkejut?" tanya Sehun meringis—sedikit merasa bersalah melihat ekspresi kaget baekhyun. Baekhyun menggeleng melihat ekspresi polos sehun lantas berjongkok—menyamakan tingginya dengan sehun.

"ada apa sayang?" tanya baekhyun.

"Sehun hanya ingin tau rasanya mengantar _daddy_ kedepan pintu untuk bekerja. Sama seperti Appa" ucapan Sehun lagi-lagi membuat rasa kasihan itu muncul.

"Jika Sehun ingin, sehun boleh mengantar _daddy_ bekerja kapanpun Sehunie mau."

"benarkah appa?" tanya sehun berbinar.

"ya sayang" ucap baekhyun dengan senyuman.

"terimakasih Appa" ujar Sehun balas tersenyum dan kembali kedalam rumah.

Baekhyun terkekeh dan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang tengah menghabiskan susunya.

" _come on captain! Get ready, we are late_ " ucap Baekhyun meraih tas Kyungsoo dan tas kecil Jongin.

"sebentar Appa susunya belum habis~" panik Kyungsoo takut ditinggal.

" _Ninie hurry up kita antar Kyungie hyung sekolah_ " baekhyun menggendong Jongin yang tengah sibuk dengan mainannya. Tanpa diduga bocah kecil itu malah meronta minta diturunkan.

" _ada apa sayang?_ " tanya baekhyun menggerakan tangannya.

" _Ninie tidak mau ikut_ " jawab bocah itu dengan sedikit cemberutan.

Baekhyun mengernyit. Pasalnya jongin selalu semangat jika mengantar Kyungsoo kesekolahnya.

" _nanti Ninie dirumah sama siapa? Sehunie hyung juga ikut_ " bujuk Baekhyun. Dan bocah itu masih menggeleng kuat. Sehun yang masih belajar bahasa isyarat itu hanya memperhatikan keduanya dengan bingung.

"apa ninie tidak mau ikut Appa?" tanya Sehun.

Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada sang anak sulung dan mengangguk.

"kalau begitu biar Sehunie saja yang menjaga Ninie dulu. Appa antarlah Kyungsoo dan berangkat bekerja"

"tapi rencananya Appa ingin mendaftarkanmu hari ini untuk bersekolah Sehunie" mendengar perkataan baekhyun Sehun sontak terdiam.

"sehunie...akan bersekolah?" tanyanya.

"tentu saja. Sehunie akan banyak teman disana dan juga agar Sehunie bertambah pintar" penjelasan baekhyun rupanya tak mendapat respon banyak dari Sehun. Anak itu hanya menunduk dan memilin jarinnya yang panjang. Baekhyun mengernyit heran.

"ada apa? Sehunie tak suka sekolah?" sehun menggeleng untuk merespon.

"lalu kenapa?" tanya baekhyun lagi.

"Sehun tak suka berteman Appa" jelas Sehun dan Baekhyun tak tahu bagaimana harus meresponnya. Sehun tidak terlihat seperti seorang anak yang intropert bahkan cara bicaranya menunjukan bahwa anak itu memiliki kemampuan sosial yang tinggi. Dia begitu mudah bergaul dan mengakrabkan diri bersama keluarganya tapi mendengar dari mulut Sehun sendiri bahwa ia tak suka berteman rasanya aneh.

 _Apa Sehun belum siap bertemu teman-teman baru?_ Pikir baekhyun.

Ia harus mencari cara agar bisa membujuk Sehun. Tiba-tiba seorang anak muncul dipikiran Baekhyun. Lantas pria mungil itu tersenyum lega. Bahwa kemungkinan anak ini bisa ia jadikan solusi.

"baiklah kalau begitu. Kita bicarakan sekolahmu lain waktu ya sayang. Sekarang Appa mengantar kyungie dulu lalu bekerja. Appa akan mengirimkan bibi Kim untuk menjaga kalian dirumah." Jelas baekhyun mengelus rambut Sehun. Lantas beralih menatap Jongin yang masih cemberut.

"Appa ayo Kyungie sudah terlambat" Kyungsoo merengek dari meja makan sana.

"sebentar sayang" sahut baekhyun lalu mengelus kepala jongin.

" _ninie benar tak mau ikut?_ " tanya baekhyun dan bocah itu mengangguk mantap sambil melirik sehun penuh rencana. Sehun balas menatap Jongin lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Melihat adegan itu baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala berpikir bahwa mungkin kedua anaknya sudah memiliki rencana kegiatan di rumah hingga keduanya tak mau ikut.

"baiklah Appa berangkat dulu ya. Kaja Kyungie"

"Oh! Sehunie hyung dan Ninie tak ikut?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"tidak sayang. Mungkin lain kali"

"yahh. Padahal Kyungie ingin pamer sama Ziyu" keluhnya cemberut digendongan baekhyun.

"dadah kyungie" sapa Sehun lalu melambai bersama Jongin. Kyungsoo masih terlihat cemberut namun masih tetap melambai pada hyungnya.

Begitu kedua ayah dan anak itu pergi. Sehun kembali sibuk membereskan mainan hingga ia merasakan sesuatu menarik ujung bajunya. Sehun menoleh. Mendapati Jongin yang tersenyum aneh padanya. Jari bocah yang lebih kecil darinya itu bergerak membentuk sebuah kalimat isyarat. Sehun terdiam lalu tersenyum kecil sembari menuntun Jongin kehalaman belakang rumah.

" _let's play Jongin_ "

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

'ㅅ'

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Keadaan butik senin ini sama seperti biasanya. Sangat ramai oleh pengunjung dan beberapa klien yang sengaja datang untuk mendiskusikan perihal _design_ pakaian langsung dengan sang _designer_ —baekhyun. Bisnisnya tergolong cukup sukses untuk pemula sepertinya yang baru menjalankan butiknya selama dua tahun. Bisnis butiknya kini bahkan telah memiliki beberapa cabang di jepang meskipun tidak terlalu banyak. Setidaknya menjalankan bisinis ini dapat mengurangi rasa bosannya dirumah ketika anak-anak sekolah. Kesuksesan yang diraihpun tak luput atas rekomendasi Chanyeol kepada para kolega bisnisnya. Bernaung di dunia fashion yang sama kedua suami itu tak jarang saling mendukung dan bekerja sama.

Bukanlah cita-cita baekhyun sebenarnya menjadi seorang designer. Dulu ia sangat ingin mejadi seorang penyanyi mengingat ia dulu pernah ditawari seseorang dari agensi ternama saat pentas seni disekolahnya. Namun, kedua orangtuanya menentang keinginannya untuk menjadi _trainee_ dan disinilah ia sekarang. Menggeluti hobby keduanya.

Baekhyun merenggangkan ototnya yang terasa kaku begitu sampai didalam ruangan pribadinya. Ruangan minimalis berwarna biru pastel itu terlihat sangat amat berantakan. Gulungan kertas tak terpakai dan beberapa kaleng soda berserakan—menambah sempitnya meja baekhyun. Niatnya beristirahat untuk beberapa menit ia urungkan dan tangannya justru mengambil kantung plastik. Dengan telaten baekhyun mengantongi sampahnya dan membereskan kertas _design_. Begitu terlihat cukup nyaman terlihat, baekhyun segera pergi kearah pintu belakang yang terletak tepat disamping sofa diruangan itu.

Klang.

Bunyi kaleng yang beradu dengan tempat sampah terdengar nyaring. Baekhyun hendak kembali masuk saat tiba-tiba netranya teralih pada gundukan tanah yang terlihat beberapa meter jauhnya dari tempat baekhyun berdiri.

Baekhyun menghela nafas.

Itu kuburan kucing.

Yang tempo lalu secara misterius meninggal dengan tragisnya didepan toko. Jujur sampai sekarang baekhyun masih merasa was was. Ia hanya khawatir bahwa itu adalah pertanda buruk. Entahlah apa mungkin itu pertanda buruk untuk tokonya. Atau...untuknya sendiri.

Baekhyun mungkin bukan seseorang yang percaya akan hal tak masuk akal seperti itu. Namun, setelah kejadian itu, perasaannya selalu gelisah bahkan mimpi buruk terkadang datang kedalam tidurnya.

Tok Tok Tok

Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya kedalam ruangan begitu terdengar suara pintu diketuk.

"ya, silahkan masuk" ujarnya seraya menutup pintu dan duduk dikursinya.

Pintu terbuka, dan Jiyeon perlahan masuk. "maaf _sajangnim_ , ada tamu yang ingin bertemu dengan anda"

"tamu?" baekhyun mengernyit. Seingatnya ia tak memiliki janji dengan siapapun siang ini.

"ya. Dia bilang namanya Luhan dan datang mengantar anak anda"

"oh astaga" baekhyun sontak melirik jam tangannya takut-takut ia terlambat menjemput anaknya. Tapi ternyata ini belum waktunya Kyungsoo pulang. Kenapa anaknya pulang terlambat?

Apa terjadi sesuatu?

"tolong antarkan mereka kemari Jiyeon-ssi" ujar baekhyun. Perasaannya sungguh mendadak tidak enak.

Tak lama Luhan mengetuk pintu dan masuk setelah baekhyun persilahkan. Wanita itu terlihat menggendong Kyungsoo yang terlihat...ceria. tak ada yang baekhyun syukuri selain melihat anaknya terlihat baik-baik saja disaat perasaan tak enak menggerogotinya.

"Appa!~" seru Kyungsoo langsung minta turun dari gendongan Luhan.

"aigo putra Appa kenapa pulang cepat hm?" respon Baekhyun menggendong Kyungsoo. "maaf merepotkanmu Luhan-ssi" ringisnya merasa tak enak.

Luhan menggeleng "Ah tak apa. Sekolah ada rapat dadakan dan anak-anak dipulangkan begitu saja. Aku ragu mereka sudah menelponmu jadi aku mengantar Kyungsoo sekalian ingin melihat koleksimu" sahut Luhan ramah.

"Ah. Ternyata mereka menelponku beberapa kali" baekhyun meringis menatap beberapa panggilan tak terjawab dari guru Kyungsoo.

"untung aku langsung membawanya kemari" kekeh Luhan.

"kyungie tidak nakal kan sayang?" tanya baekhyun pada anaknya. Bocah itu menggeleng kuat. "kyungie tidak. Kyungie bersikap baik kok. Ya kan _ahjuma_?" kyungsoo bertanya pada Luhan.

"iya sayang" Luhan tersenyum.

"ah Ziyu?" tanya baekhyun yang baru menyadari ketidak eksistensian anak Luhan.

"anak itu tertidur dimobil" jelas Luhan.

"Ah iya, bagaimana tentang...kakak Kyungie dan Ninie?" luhan kembali bersuara. Ah ya, sudah beberapa waktu lamanya baekhyun tak bercerita tentang keputusannya mengadopsi anak setelah konsultasi dengan Luhan.

"ah itu... namanya Sehun. Anak itu sangat mandiri dan pintar." Ucap Baekhyun. Seketika ia mengingat sesuatu. "hmm sebenarnya Sehun tidak terlalu nyaman jika sekolahnya baru. Apa mungkin ia bisa berteman dengan Haowen dan bersekolah disekolah yang sama dengan hyung Ziyu?"

Wanita cantik itu merespon dengan antusias. "Oh tentu. Haowen cukup pandai mencari teman. Itu akan sangat bagus. Kurasa haowen akan senang bertemu dengan sehun. Berapa umurnya ngomong-ngomong?"

"Sehun sebelas"

"bagus sekali. Keduanya sebaya kurasa mereka akan berteman baik" seru Luhan. Baekhyun merasa dadanya melega. "kalau begitu kapan-kapan berkunjunglah kerumah kami Luhan-ssi" undang Baekhyun antusias.

"tentu baekhyun-ssi. Tentu"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

'ㅅ'

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Appa dan Kyungie pulaang~" seru baekhyun seraya memasuki rumah. Tak seperti biasanya yang berantakan, ruangan tengah nampak begitu rapih dan tertata. Dan juga...sepi. bibi Kim memang menelpon untuk pulang lebih awal karna ada keperluan mendadak. Tapi dimana kedua putranya itu?

"dimana Sehunie hyung dan Ninie, appa?" tanya Kyungsoo yang baekhyun dudukkan dikursi roda.

"entahlah. _Wait here kyungie. I'll be right back_ "

Baekhyun memasuki kamar si sulung dan melihat keduanya tengah menonton TV.

"hei anak-anak" sapa baekhyun—bersandar ditulang pintu dengan dada yang bersilang. Sehun—satu satunya yang bisa mendengar menoleh. Ekspresinya tanpa diduga terlihat begitu terkejut dan langsung mematikan televisi—membuat baekhyun mengernyit. Jongin yang melihat hyungnya menoleh kearah pintu pun ikut menoleh.

"tidak mau menyambut Appa?" tanya baekhyun mencoba menghiraukan reaksi Sehun beberapa detik yang lalu.

"selamat datang Appa!" seru Sehun dengan ekspresinya yang lebih hidup. Ia menuntun jongin menghampiri baekhyun dan satu-satunya orang dewasa disana, baekhyun mengecupi kedua puncak anaknya.

"apa yang kalian tonton hm?" tanya baekhyun pada sehun.

Sehun mengendikkan bahu. "entahlah sehun tidak suka tayangannya. Oh! Apa Appa membeli ikan?" seru sehun. Dan atensi baekhyun langsung teralih pada plastik putih yang bergerak-gerak sendiri karena ulah ikan segar yang baru dibelinya di super market.

"yap. Appa ingin membuatkan sesuatu yang _special_. Bisa bantu Appa membersihkan ikannya? Appa ingin istirahat sebentar. Boleh?" ujar baekhyun seraya menggerakan jarinya agar dimengerti Jongin.

"Eung!" keduanya setuju dan langsung berlari kearah dimana ikan itu berada.

Melihat kedua saudaranya yangterlihat ingin embersihkan ikan, Kyungsoo mengarahkan kursi rodanya kearah halaman belakang.

Baekhyun terkekeh sebelum memutuskan untuk berendam dengan garam mandi sebentar.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

'ㅅ'

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kedua kaki itu berjalan kearah dimana ruang kelasnya berada. Kedua tangan mungilnya memeluk tumpukkan buku tebal. Hingga tiba-tiba seseorang dari arah berlawanan menabraknya tanpa sengaja. Mengakibatkan buku-buku itu terhempas kelantai dengan bunyi nyaring.

"Maafkan aku" ujar seorang pria yang menabraknya. Tanpa membantunya berdiri, pria itu meninggalkan dirinya dalam kekesalan.

Lalu tiba-tiba dari arah belakang seseorang memegang erat tangan kirinya dengan erat. Membuatnya meringis merasakan kukunya yang menancap.

Ia menoleh.

Mendapati sang suami yang menatapnya tak biasa.

"Chan-"

"Milikku"

"APPA!!!"

DEG

Baekhyun tersentak dari mimpinya beitu teriakan Kyungsoo memaksanya untuk terbangun dan berlari kearah asal suara. Bahkan kesadarannya telah sepenuhnya kembali. Nafasnya terasa tersendat dan jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat. Pikirannya berubah kalut—bayangan kejadian tak menyenangkan tiba-tiba tergambar jelas diotaknya.

"Kyungsoo-ya-" baekhyun hampir menangis lemas begitu langkahnya sontak terhenti tiba-tiba. Mata sipitnya yang membulat itu menatap kedua anak kandungnya yang tengah duduk dihadapan selang air. Nafas memburu itu masih terdengar berkejaran dari mulutnya. Sipitnya berkaca-kaca menatap kedua anaknya yang masih terlihat baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya.

Demi Tuhan apa yang baru saja kupikirkan.

Dengan helaan nafas lelah, baekhyun menghampiri Kyungsoo yang tengah berjongkok. "kenapa Kyungie berteriak. Itu menakuti Appa, apa Kyungie tahu?" gerutu baekhyun secara tak langsung menyuruh bocah itu agar tak sembarangan berteriak.

"Kyungie takut Appa! Lihatlah cara Ninie membunuh ikannya. Itu kan sangat kejam!" Kyungsoo mengkeret kedalam pelukan Baekhyun sambil sesekali melihat Jongin yang sedang tekun membersihkan ikannya. Baekhyun menghela nafas lantas menghampiri Jongin.

Dan apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya mengernyitkan dahi.

Tangan mungil itu dengan cekatan memegang pisau dan ikan imasing-masing tangan. Lalu dengan sekali ayunan, mata pisau yang tajam itu Jongin tusukan di bola mata ikan hingga cairannya keluar lantas mencongkel habis keduanya.

Baekhyun seharusnya tidak terlalu berlebihan. Itu...hanya ikan. Bagaimanapun cara membunuhnya tetap saja disebut membunuh. Tapi entah mengapa pemandangan sang putra bungsu yang melakoni pembunuhan tragis itu membuat Baekhyun merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding.

"ni-ninie" panggil baekhyun. Namun Jongin tak juga menoleh. Dan ia pun merutuk begitu tersadar bahwa jongin tak akan pernah bisa mendengarnya. Maka baekhyun menepuk pundak kecil sang putra. Begitu jongin menoleh, bocah itu tersenyum.

Namun baekhyun tak membalas senyum itu.

" _apa aku mengerjakan pekerjaan dengan baik Appa?_ " tanya Jongin menggerakan jemarinya yang berlumuran darah untuk bertanya.

Baekhyun terdiam masih menatap iris coklat sang putra. Mimpi aneh yang ia alami barusan mungkin saja penyebabnya. Hingga ia berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

" _dimana sehun hyung?_ " tanya baekhyun menghiraukan pertanyaan Jongin.

"mengambil jaket Ninie di rumah" balas Jongin.

Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak lantas segera mencuci tangan Jongin dengan sabun.

"masuklah kedalam bersama Kyungie hyung. Ajak Sehun hyung bermain diruang tengah hmm? Biar Appa yang menyelesaikannya"pinta baekhyun dan bocah itu hanya mengangguk dengan cemberut. Merasa bahwa ayahnya telah merusak kesenangannya.

Setelah kedua putranya masuk kedalam, baekhyun menatap datar ikan malang yang bola matanya sudah hancur. Lantas mengambilnya dan kembali memasukkan ikan itu kedalam plastik untuk ia buang.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

'ㅅ'

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"bisakah Ninie panggil Sehunie hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Jongin. Dan bocah itu hanya mengangguk lantas beranjak menuju kamarnya sendiri untuk mencari Sehun.

Namun yang bocah itu tangkap hanyalah kamarnya yang kosong.

O? Dimana Sehunie hyung?

Dengan berlari kecil Jongin membuka kamar Kyungsoo, namun Sehun hyung belum juga ditemukannya. Hingga saat ia melihat siluet seseorang diruang cuci.

Dengan perlahan kaki mungilnya mendekat. Berharap bahwa apa yang akan ditemuinya bukanlah monster seperti dalam mimpinya. Begitu ruangan itu terlihat sepenuhnya Jongin mengehela nafas lega.

Disana Sehunie hyungnya tengah berjongkok dengan kemeja putih _daddy_ ditangannya. Sehunie hyung terlihat berbicara namun Jongin tak bisa mendengarnya. Yang ia lihat hanyalah Sehunie hyung yang terlihat mendekatkan kemeja kotor _daddy_ -nya kehidung. Menghirup sedalam mungkin bau yang ada disana. Lalu menggosokkan kemeja itu keseluruh baju yang dikenakannya hingga netra keduanya bersinggungan.

Dengan tatapan heran, Jongin menggerakkan jemarinya membentuk sebuah kalimat.

" _what are you doing, Sehunie hyung?_ "

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

'ㅅ'

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Dengan goresan ringan, baekhyun membuat sebuah pola dasar _design_ sebuah pakaian. Itu adalah mantel musim dingin pria. Dahinya berkerut dalam ditengah pensilnya yang menari-nari diatas kertas. Hampir sempurna sebelum tanpa sadar jarinya membentuk sebuah gambar hiasan berbentuk ikan yang tersemat diatas dada design mantelnya.

Sret sret sret sret.

Dengan tak berperasaan, baekhyun mencoret-coret _design_ itu hingga gambar yang nyaris sempurna terkotori dengan coretan acak.

"Ya Tuhan" baekhyun mendesah lelah. Sikunya bertumpu diatas meja marmer ruang makan dengan dahinya yang tertumpu diatas telapak tangan. Baekhyun berpikir ia hanya butuh istirahat. Pikiran-pikiran aneh yang hinggap dipikirannya mungkin saja akibat dari ia terlalu banyak berpikir dan kelelahan. Sepertinya besok ia akan meminta Jiyeon untuk membuka butik tanpanya.

"aku pulang" suara chanyeol mengalihkan atensi baekhyun. Dengan senyum manis yang dilontarkan sang suami, baekhyun berjalan menghampiri pria jangkung itu dan memberikan kecupan selamat datang lalu mengambil alih jas dan tas kerja chanyeol.

"hari yang melelahkan hm?" tanya baekhyun. Alih-alih menjawab chanyeol malah memeluk suami mungilnya sangat erat lalu menyurukan wajahnya keleher baekhyun dan menghirup aroma menenangkan yang lebih mungil.

"Ayahku benar-benar rewel. Beruntung mitraku ini tidak begitu pilih-pilih." Curhat Chanyeol. Baekhyun hendak melepaskan pelukannya. Namun Chanyeol malah menarik sang suami untuk duduk dipangkuannya setelah dirinya sendiri duduk dikursi makan. menyebabkan tas kerj, jas dan mantel Chanyeol teronggok begitu saja.

"memangnya apa yang sedang kalian kerjakan?" tanya baekhyun. Jujur saja baekhyun tidak begitu tahu menahu tentang _project_ besar yang dijalankan perusahaan suaminya. Ia hanya akan membantu sebisanya.

"baekhyun apa kau rindu Jeju?" alih-alih menjawab Chanyeol kembali bertanya. mendengar kata Jeju langsung mengingatan baekhyun pada sang nenek yang sekarang sudah tiada. Namun kenangan sedari kecil bersama beliau akan selalu terngiang dikepalanya dan membuatnya merindu akan sosok lembut wanita yang mengasuhnya itu.

"tak pernah sehari pun aku tidak merindukan Jeju Chan. Disana tempat nenek tinggal" lirih baekhyun. Melihat suami mungilnya yang bersedih, chanyeol mengecup singkat bibir mungil itu.

"bagaimana kalau kukatakan kita akan pergi kesana?" mendengar balasan Chanyel mata baekhyun seketika berbinar.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "mungkin tidak untuk sepenuhnya berlibur karena aku mendirikan cabang perusahaan disana. Aku harus menghadiri acara peresmiannya. Tapi aku bisa meluangkan waktu sehari untuk keluarga kita jalan-jalan." Meskipun tidak untuk berlibur, baekhyun merasa sangat terharu bahwa suaminya ini selalu saja memikirkannya. Menjadikan prioritas utamanya setelah anak-anak.

"kau tahu aku sangat beruntung memilikimu kan Chan?" baekhyun sangat jarang berujar _cheesy_ tapi pengecualian disaat hatinya tengah berbunga karena perlakuan sang suami tercinta.

"ya aku tahu. Dan aku beruntung memilikimu"

Ucapan chanyeol pun mengantar keduanya dalam ciuman hangat yang menuntut. Tangan besar chanyeol yang menopang punggung baekhyun perlahan turun hingga kebongkahan padat sang suami yang tertutupi celana piama. Dengan sedikit godaan disana membuat baekhyun mengerang hingga lengannya otomatis mengalung di leher kokoh Chanyeol.

Tanpa menunggu lama, chanyeol berinisiatif bergerak lebih cepat karena penampilan malam baekhyun dengan kaos tipis yang benar-benar tipis selalu cepat membuatnya gerah. Dengan sekali usaha, kaos tipis berwarna kuning pastel itu terjatuh, menampilkan tubuh porselen baekhyun yang selalu jadi idaman dominan dibelahan dunia manapun. Lihatlah kulit putih mulusnya yang bahkan sekali disentuh rasanya sungguh tak bisa dijabarkan dengan bahasa manusia.

" _fuck_!" yah, begitulah Chanyeol mendeskripsikan keindahan kulit suami mungilnya.

"H-ha... ya Tuhan Chan! Shh pe-pelan" baekhyun mendesis akibat perlakuan suaminya yang terlihat rakus menyusu hingga punggung baekhyun nyaris melengkung kebawah jika saja tangan Chanyeol tak kuat menopangnya.

Baekhyun tak bisa untuk menahan desahannya lagi begitu tangan besar Chanyeol menyelinap melewati celana trainingnya dan dengan seenak bokongnya jari tengah milik Chanyeol meluncur begitu saja tanpa persiapan lebih.

Baekhyun meringis sedikit merasa perih. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama hingga mata baekhyun membola begitu dengan gencarnya chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya dibawah sana dan berhasil menemukan satu titik sensitif yang akan membuat si mungil gila.

"di-disana!" pekik baekhyun lantas menutup mulutnya saat tersadar jika ia bisa saja membangunkan anak-anak dengan suaranya.

"boleh aku masuk?" izin chanyeol. Dan baekhyun langsung meraup bibir tebal favoritnya itu sebagai persetujuan. Gerakan dibawah sana dapat baekhyun visualisasikan dengan baik meskipun tak secara langsung ia melihatnya dengan mata telanjang. Bagaimana syaraf di kulit berkerutnya itu merespon bahwa benda keras sang suami akan segera meluncur.

Dan bagaimana perih perlahan kembali begitu ujung baru saja masuk. Baekhyun semakin erat memejamkan matanya saat dirasa chanyeol siap untuk menghabisinya. Hingga detik selanjutnya baekhyun menggigit bibir Chanyeol saat pria itu sepenuhnya masuk. Tanpa menunggu lama, dengan tak sabaran Chanyeol mulai bergerak. Menyentuh baekhyun dari bawah hingga pria mungil itu tersentak-sentak di atas pangkuannya. Mulutnya terbuka dengan pandangan sayu yang menggoda. Tak ada pemandangan seindah ini yang pernah dinikmati Chanyeol selain wajah kepayahan baekhyun karena ulahnya.

" _Oh my God! Chanyeol you are so huge—H-ha! Do it like that! Yeah yeah daddy! No no no don't stop_ " baekhyun yang terus meracau menghantarkan rasa bangga dalam diri Chanyeol karena baekhyun akan bertingkah jujur atas apa yang ia rasakan dalam kondisi seperti ini.

" _You like it baby?_ " goda Chanyeol dengan nafas terengah lalu kembali mengulum tonjolan _pinkish_ didada montok itu.

" _y-yash chan hit me more-_ "

Kegiatan panas itu menciptakan bunyi samar sampai dipenjuru ruang. Hingga membawa seseorang dari ruangan lain menghampiri dan bersembunyi disalah satu sudut ruangan menyaksikan adegan di satu-satunya ruangan yang masih menghasilkan cahaya. Mata kecilnya menyipit, mempertajam apa yang dilihatnya. Dengan bibir yang digigit, jemari kecilnya ia bawa pada benda diselatan sana yang terasa mengalami reaksi.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

'ㅅ'

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Waktu dimana keluarga kecil Park pergi ke Jeju pun akhirnya tiba.

 _Time flies so fast_. Begitulah yang Baekhyun pikirkan ketika netranya menatap Chanyeol yang tengah berpidato dipodium sana. Bagaimana tubuh tinggi itu terlihat begitu gagah dalam balutan jas armany yang begitu pas mebalut tubuh berototnya.

Padahal dalam ingatannya si jangkung yang kini menjadi suaminya adalah pria dengan tinggi menjulang dan badan yang kurus dulu. Entah bagaimana suaminya itu membentuk tubuhnya menjadi sesempurna sekarang. Dada bidang dan bahu kokoh adalah favoritnya ketika dirinya datang saat percintaan mereka. Tangan kurusnya akan senantiasa merangkul bahunya yang padat dan mencakarnya karena gelombang kenikmatan dibawah sana yang begitu menyiksanya.

Pipinya merona hanya dengan memikirkan percintaannya bersama Chanyeol. Dan baekhyun merasa begitu malu karena sudah berpikiran mesum ditengah acaranya resmi ini.

Sebenarnya baekhyun khawatir meninggalkan ketiga putranya sendirian dikamar hotel. Hanya saja akan sangat tidak pantas jika pasangan dari sang CEO tidak hadir dalam acara peresmian cabang baru di kota Jeju. Maka dari itu baekhyun terpaksa pergi dan membujuk ketiga putranya untuk tidak berkeliaran dihotel. Beruntung si sulung Sehun cukup membantu untuk membujuk kedua adiknya dengan iming-iming bermain sesuatu yang hebat. Baekhyun terkekeh geli melihat binar penasaran dikedua netra Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

Saat pikirannya tengah bersama dengan putranya, matanya tanpa sengaja beralih pada seorang wanita yang tengah berjalan kearah meja VIP dan duduk dengan anggun disana. Tubuh rampingnya terlihat begitu indah dibalut gaun velvet berwarna silver mencetak setiap lekukan indah yang dimilikinya. Belahan dadanya mengintip dengan cara yang begitu sensual. Dan bagaimana make up tebal yang teroles diwajahnya membuatnya terlihat semakin mahal dan pantas berada di meja itu.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi. Seingatnya wanita itu tidak ada dalam daftar undangan tamu VIP lantas kenapa ia berada disana. Dan menatap suaminya dengan cara yang tak begitu baekhyun sukai. Wanita itu menoleh tepat kearah meja VVIP yang Baekhyun tempati. Dan cukup terlambat untuk Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya. Netra keduanya beradu.

Wanita itu mengulas senyum tipis. Namun entah mengapa justru baekhyun melihatnya sebagai sebuah seringaian. Dadanya bergemuruh tanpa sebab dan perasaan tak menyenangkan merasuki hatinya tiba-tiba.

Tanpa membalas senyuman wanita itu baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada wine yang tersedia dimejanya.

"hei sayang, lama menunggu?" seseorang mengecup pipinya. Dan baekhyun tak perlu bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan yang memperlakukannya begini. Tepuk tangan terdengar dan baekhyun baru menyadari jika pidato chanyeol baru saja selsai.

"tidak juga" baekhyun bahkan terkejut dengan jawabannya sendiri. Entahlah moodnya turun dengan drastis dan ia hanya ingin Chanyeol tahu itu.

"kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi selagi aku tak ada?" tanya Chanyeol. Mata bulatnya melontar tanya sedang baekhyun enggan untuk membalas tatapan itu.

"tidak. Aku hanya merasa sedikit tidak enak badan"jawab baekhyun sekenanya. Ia kembali menyisip winenya hingga habis.

"kau sakit sayang?—"

"Chanyeol..."

Suara seseorang menginterupsi percakapan keduanya.

"Chaeyong?"

hah! Kalian akhirnya ber-reuni juga eh?

Baekhyun tak menghiraukan keduanya dan mengambil gelas Chanyeol untuk ia sisip. Ia bisa merasakan tatapan Chanyeol yang diarahkan padanya dan baekhyun berpura-pura untuk tak peduli.

Sepertinya kini Chanyeol mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

" _long time no see_ Chanie..." ucap wanita itu dengan nada manja.

Baekhyun tak tahan untuk berdecih atas panggilan menggelikan wanita itu untuk suaminya. Biar saja kedua manusia itu mendengarnya.

"uh...y-ya...chaeyong-ah"

"kau semakin tampan saja" ucapan Chaeyong benar-benar membuat baekhyun gatal. Ia tahu suaminya juga tak mengetahui perihal kedatangan wanita ini diacaranya. Tapi Chanyeol seharusnya memperketat acara. Bagaimana bisa satu orang tak diundang lolos begitu saja.

Chanyeol berdekham tak tenang. Pria itu bahkan terlihat linglung dan baekhyun tak bisa berdiam duduk menyaksikan suaminya yang mendadak bodoh begitu saja.

"Oh maafkan aku. Aku terlalu menikmati _wine_ ini hingga tidak memperhatikan tamu." Ujar baekhyun meletakan gelas winenya. Sengaja berujar sarkas bahwa kehadirannya tidak lebih menarik dari segelas _wine_.

Mata sipit itu menatap wanita yang kini tengah duduk disamping suaminya. Tanpa ada yang mempersilahkannya duduk. Baekhyun berujar 'memalukan' dalam hati.

"Oh tuan Byun, bagaimana kabar anda?" wanita itu berujar dengan ekspresi yang baekhyun tau itu hanyalah sebuah topeng. Dan bagaimana bisa wanita itu menyebutnya Byun sedang ia disini sebagai pasangan sah Chanyeol.

"tidak ada yang lebih baik melihat kesuksesan suamiku" jawabnya sedikit menekankan kata terakhirnya. Wanita itu tersenyum paksa sedang Chanyeol hanya diam-diam memegang paha Baekhyun. Memperingati sikapnya yang terlihat jelas. Dan keputusan Chanyeol membuat baekhyun semakin ingin menjadi-jadi.

"maafkan saya tapi saya tidak mengingat nama nona. Ingatanku agak sedikit kesulitan mengingat orangbaru" kekeh baekhyun sengaja menekan kata 'orang baru'.

Wanita itu terlihat tersenyum kecil dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Park Chaeyong"

Baekhyun menyambutnya dengan senyuman " **Park** Baekhyun"

Keduanya bertatapan lama seolah ada laser tak kasat mata saling memancar dan bertuburukan ditengah jalan. Dekheman Chanyeol membuat tautan lengan keduanya terlepas.

"selamat atas pembukaan cabang barunya ya Chanie, aku turut bangga padamu" ucap wanita itu dengan tangan yang menepuk pundak suaminya.

"terimakasih" mungkin Chanyeol mulai merasa risih hingga ia pun menurunkan lengan itu dan tersenyum sungkan padanya. Namun sayangnya itu luput dari pandangan baekhyun yang tengah menatap interaksi suaminya dengan mantan kekasih dari suaminya itu tanpa melihat ekspresi canggung Chanyeol.

"mungkin kau belum tahu tapi aku adalah _The Rose_. Yang menjadi mitramu untuk cabang ini" ucap Chaeyong.

Mata Chanyeol membulat penuh keterkejutan. "kau _The Rose_ dari Taesan?"

Wanita itu tertawa "tentu saja. Bagaimana? Kau suka dengan kerja kerasku?"

"Ya Tuhan ini luar biasa Chaeyong. Bagaimana kau bisa membangun proyek sehebat ini? Bahkan ayahku yang awalnya tak setuju kini berdiri digarda depan untuk membanggakannya" wajah Chanyeol berubah sumringah dan Baekhyun menyaksikan bagaimana perubahan mood suaminya menjadi lebih baik. Dan hal itu membuat hati baekhyun berdenyut. Baiklah kalian mungkin berpikir baekhyun berlebihan tapi tidak.

Kalian hanya belum tau.

"chanie kau hanya tidak tahu seberapa keras aku bekerja untuk proyek ini agar bisa bekerjasama dengan perusahaan hebatmu. Aku sungguh menunggu kesempatan ini kau tahu?" wanita itu kembali memegang pundak kokoh favoritnya itu dengan sedikit delikan dan seringaian dilemparkan padanya. Tangan wanita itu mengelus tempat favoritnya itu dan sekarang Chanyeol bahkan tak melarang. Bahkan kini suaminya memamerkan gigi-giginya pada si wanita. Sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya membelakangi baekhyun untuk posisi yang lebih nyaman bersama wanita culas itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum pahit.

"sayang, aku ke toilet dulu" baekhyun yang tak bisa bertahan lebih lama pun pamit dan segera bangkit meninggalkan keduanya.

Ia menunggu di langkah kelima.

Namun suara Chanyeol bahkan tak juga memanggil namanya.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

'ㅅ'

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"pak Kim, antar saya ke hotel."

"bagaimana dengan tuan Park, tuan?" supir keluarga Park itu terlihat bingung. Pasalnya sangat jarang keduanya pisah mobil.

"tuan sedang sibuk. Aku hanya tak ingin mengganggunya"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

'ㅅ'

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Baekhyun menghela nafas begitu ia sampai kekamar hotel. Hal pertama yang ia temukan adalah Sehun yang tengah menepuk pelan kedua bokong adiknya agar tertidur. Baekhyun mengulas senyum dan memasuki kamar Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"sehunie?" ujar baekhyun.

"appa? Kenapa sudah pulang?" tanya anak sulungnya.

Baekhyun menghiraukan pertanyaan Sehun dan mendekati ketiga putranya itu. Dengan pelan ia mengecupi dahi kedua putranya yang tertidur. Ia kembali tersenyum melihat bagaimana cetakan Chanyeol samar-samar terlihat diwajah kedua putranya lantas menatap sehun yang tengah melakukan hal yang sama. Menatap bingung penuh tanya kearahnya.

"sehunie kemari" suruh baekhyun menepuk sisi disampingnya.

Sehun menurut dan duduk disamping sang ayah.

"apa Kyungie dan Ninie nakal?" tanya baekhyun. Sehun hanya menggeleng dan masih menatapnya penuh tanya. Mungkinkah anak itu menyadari sesuatu?

"boleh Appa memelukmu?" tanya Baekhyun berusaha menahan getaran disuaranya agar tak terlalu jelas terlihat. Sehun masih terdiam dan perlahan mengangguk membentangkan tangannya.

Tanpa ragu baekhyun memeluk tubuh Sehun dan menyerukkan wajahnya keleher sang putra. Dadanya terasa sesak. Dan kepalanya pusing menahan airmata yang memaksa keluar dari matanya yang memanas. Ketakutan yang pernah ia alami beberapa tahun yang lalu perlahan mulai kembali menghantuinya. Ia tak mau hal itu terjadi lagi. Ia tak mau merasakan sakit hati yang sama.

"appa baik-baik saja?" sehun bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan isakan kecil terdengar samar. "Appa baik"

Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya.

"appa baik Sehuna"

.

.

.

.

.

Perlahan tangan sehun terulur mengelus lembut punggung baekhyun.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

'ㅅ'

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar hotel dengan tergesa. Beberapa menit yang lalu pikirannya sangat kalut begitu menyadari bahwa baekhyun tidak ada dimanapun diacara peresmian itu. Tidak ditoilet, tidak dimanapun. Dan chanyeol khawatir terjadi sesuatu dengan suaminya itu.

Beruntung Pak Kim memberi tahunya bahwa baekhyun pulang kehotel lebih dulu dan saat itu juga Chanyeol teringat bahwa suaminya itu mengeluh tidak enak badan beberapa saat yang lalu. Rasa bersalah mulai menyerangnya. Bagaimana dirinya melupakan baekhyun dan malah sibuk membahas proyek dengan mitranya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas begitu melihat sepatu sang suami yang tergeletak begitu saja didekat pintu. Chanyeol meraihnya dan meletakkannya ditempat sepatu bersamaan dengan miliknya. Lantas ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke kamar utama yang gelap. Berharap menemukan baekhyun yang meringkuk diatas tempat tidur. Namun yang ia dapati hanyalah keadaan kasurnya yang tidak tersentuh sama sekali. Masih rapih seperti terakhir kali Chanyeol melihatnya.

Menekan kembali rasa khawatir, chanyeol melangkah kearah kamar Kyungsoo dan Jongin namun juga tak menemukan suaminya. Kekhawatirannya pun mereda begitu melihat sang suami meringkuk diatas kasur bersama Sehun.

Chanyeol mengehela nafas dan bergerak mendekati keduanya yang tengah terlelap.

"baekhyun...sayang...hey bangun sebentar baek" bisik chanyeol menepuk pundak baekhyun pelan. Namun baekhyun masih terlelap.

"sayang...ayo pindah ke kamar...baek ganti baju du—"

" _daddy_?"

Chanyeol sedikit terhenyak mendapati mata jernih sehun terbuka dan tengah menatapnya.

"oh Sehunie kau terbangun?" tanya chanyeol.

"appa kelelahan. Dia bilang kepalanya pusing" bisik sehun pelan.

"o-oh benarkah?" chanyeol mengalihkan atensinya pada sang suami. Wajahnya sembab dan dahinya sedikit berkeringat. Ia semakin merasa bersalah karena telah mengabaikan baekhyun.

"ya. Appa juga ingin tidur bersama Sehun. Jadi Sehun izinkan Appa tidur disini" jelas Sehun.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Sepertinya baekhyun marah padanya.

"begitu...baiklah. kalau begitu _daddy_ kembali kekamar. Selamat tidur Sehunie" ujar chanyeol lantas mengecup dahi baekhyun dan Sehun bergantian sebelum keluar dan menutup pintu kamar.

"selamat tidur _daddy_ "

Sehun masih menatap kearah pintu sebelum netranya beralih menatap punggung baekhyun. Tangannya terulur mengelus rambut hitam sang Appa.

"tidurlah. _Sehunie is here_ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

sebuah senyuman tipis penuh arti pun terulas.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

'ㅅ'

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **TBC**

 _Long time no update ehehehehe_


End file.
